The Story of Ianto Jones
by SpecialFaiths
Summary: When Ianto Jones was six years old something terrible happened.  Now he lives the life of a Torchwood agent and Lisa wasn't the only major secret he was keeping from his teammates.  See prologue for full summary and warnings.  Werewolf!Ianto.
1. Prologue

Title: The Story of Ianto Jones

Rating: Probably NC-17.

Summary: AU. When Ianto Jones was six years old he was chased by wolves while playing in the forest near his home. One of them attacked. A month later Ianto is certain that the wolves have come for him again. His parent's brush it off as child's imagination. The morning after is one Ianto will never forget. Now he must live his life in Torchwood trying to resist his temptations and the things he craves while keeping all of his secrets. Will he cope?

Warnings: Werewolf!Ianto, Dark, Blood, Slash, AU... more? Well, I'll let you know.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for _way_ too active imagination. I'm not RTD or am in anyway associated with the making of Torchwood, if I was a certain series would have gone a lot differently and there would be less of some things and more of others ^^

**This is un-beta'd.** All mistakes are my own.

Prologue.

Chapter rating: NC-15 or 17, pretty disturbing this mind of mine. Things are bloody too.

**Somewhere in the Welsh countryside, 21st November, 1989.**

Ianto had a terrible feeling.

He wasn't sure what it was but he was certain it was bad. Something bad was coming for him. He just knew it. He didn't know how he knew it or _why_ someone would come. His little heart was beating so fast. It was like a whole a marching band was leading a parade inside is chest.

It was coming closer.

Ianto was so scared and clutched his little stuffed puppy. He called him Zeus. Zeus was supposed to be very powerful and mighty and Ianto believed that if his stuffed puppy - a sled dog - had a powerful enough name he could protect its owner against all evil.

This time Ianto wasn't so sure.

Ianto knew he had to do something. But what?

So he did what any six-year old boy would; he ran to his father.

"Tad!" Ianto shouted as he ran into the lounge. His father was sitting in the old chair that had once belonged to his father's great-grandfather. Their old-fashioned radio was on and playing a melancholic jazz tune. Ianto's mum sat in their sofa almost-but-not-quite opposite his tad. She looked up from the little pink thing she was knitting (Ianto was going to be a big brother).

"Cedric Ianto Jones! Go back to bed right now! You should be sound asleep!" His mother furrowed her brows.

Ianto's tad lowered the newspaper he had been reading and looked at his son's frightened face over the rim of his glasses. "What is it, son?" He asked, his Welsh accent sounding so much different from his mother's English one.

Ianto lost all self-control and began sobbing. His father folded his newspaper and sighed "Come here, boy." He said calmly. Ianto moved towards his father and sat in his lap. It was something he did when he felt bad, had always done. "Did you have a nightmare?" The boy shook his head. "Then what's wrong?"

Ianto sniffed as his father wiped the tears off his face. "There's something coming, tad. Something really bad." Sniff. "I think it's coming to do something really bad" a sob escaped the boy's throat and he cried into his tad's shoulder. Gwydion looked at his wife, Katie, asking the silent question of 'do you know what this is all about?'. She shrugged and looked at her son. He looked so very vulnerable. She put down her knit and walked over to her husband and crouched in front of him. She started stroking their son's back.

"Ianto, pet, why would you think that?"

Ianto looked at her. His blue eyes were red-rimmed and puffy. He was so much like her but he had his father's blue eyes while hers were green ('like the grass in the summer' Ianto sometimes said) and he had her dark-colored hair while his father's hair was more sandy-brown. Ianto liked when his mother called him 'pet', it was such a mum-like thing, if that made any sense. Of course he knew he wasn't her _pet_ "I don't know, mum, I just know. I can feel it" he whispered the last sentence.

She smiled a small smile and kissed his forehead. "Listen, how about we get you back to bed, I'll sing you a song and you go to sleep?"

"No, mummy! I can't! We have to do something-"

"_Ianto_" she said firmly "listen, sweetheart, there's nothing coming," she shushed him when he started to argue "listen to me love; there's nothing out there that will want to hurt you. You know why?" She paused and Ianto looked at her. He had stopped sobbing was now sniffing and waiting for her to continue. "Because we won't let 'em. Okay?" Ianto nodded. She kissed the top of his head and took his hand as he slid off his tad's lap.

Maybe Ianto was wrong. Yeah, maybe it was just something every child experienced sometimes when it was dark out. Yeah, maybe. But Ianto couldn't shake the feeling off completely although his mum had an incredible way to calm Ianto and chase his fears away. Ianto suspected it was magic. One that every mother has and uses when their children need them. Yeah, that's what it was.

"'Ve you got Zeus?" she asked when they entered Ianto's bedroom. He held the gray and white dog for his mother to see. "Good" she said and smiled as she pulled the covers back. Ianto crawled into his bed and laid down. He shifted a little to the side to make room for his mum. She spread the covers over him before laying down beside him.

When his mother began singing it seemed everything was right with the world. It was probably the magic again. 'Cause that's what his mother's voice was; magical.

"Vem kan segla förutan vind

vem kan ro utan årar

vem kan skiljas från vännen sin

förutan at fälla tårar

Jag kan segla förutan vind

jag kan ro utan årar

Men ej skiljas från vännen min

förutan att fälla tårar"

It was Ianto's favorite lullaby - even though he didn't understand a word of it. He had once asked his mother about it and she had said that it was Swedish, what they speak in Sweden. Ianto had asked what the lyrics meant and he couldn't remember exactly what she said but he was pretty certain it had something to do with friends or loved ones. When or how his mum had learned Swedish he didn't know.

When Ianto wasn't asleep when his mother had sung the song twice she started humming the melody and before Ianto knew it he was sound asleep.

Ianto woke up with a start for some unknown reason. He hadn't been dreaming (or nothing he could remember, anyway) and the house was quiet. Right then the six-year-old was wishing for the sound of _something_. He clutched Zeus close to his chest and forced himself to get out of bed. He was a big boy now, he could do it. And then it hit him. A powerful wave of something, like a cold wind flowing through his veins. And again. And again. Ianto's breath was caught in his throat.

As soon as it had appeared it was over. Ianto could breathe again. His small feet landed on the carpet on his bedroom floor and he was about to sprint for his parents' room when something in the garden below caught his eye.

Something was moving in the garden. Ianto's bedroom was at the second floor of their house with a view over the garden so he followed the movement as well as he could (it was very dark outside) but what made it easier was the small lights on front of each thing. Eyes? That's when Ianto realized; they were here. Whatever they were. And they were here. In his garden.

He heard a crash downstairs like glass breaking.

They were in his house.

Ianto's heart was beating faster and faster louder and louder. He looked around for somewhere to hide. His eyes landed on his bed. He slid under it.

He knew it was a lame hiding place and it was probably the first place they'd look if it was him they were after (and he was fairly certain). He also knew he was a coward. Knew he should be warning his parents of the danger in their home!

The stairs creaked. The boy's heart was beating faster.

Why weren't his parents awake! Why couldn't his tad come in and save the day, like in all those stories his mum used to tell him!

Ianto could hear footsteps in the hallway, nearing his bedroom.

Ianto's heart was now beating more loudly and faster than it ever had before. Even faster than when -a month ago- he had been out playing in the woods and the wolves chased him and one of them attacked him. His taddy had come and found him then. So why wasn't he here now?

Just as Ianto could hear footsteps almost right in front of his bedroom everything went black.

When Ianto awoke again all he could see was orange. It took him a moment to realize that it was the morning sun. He was still under his bed.

Everything was the same.

No, not everything. Not at all. He could feel it. He could smell it in the air. No, really, there was a smell Ianto didn't recognize floating in the atoms of the air in his bedroom. But his bedroom was not the source of the smell.

Ianto crawled back from under his bed slowly dragging Zeus with him. His muscles were sore and stiff from lying on the floor all night.

All night?

Did he fall asleep last night underneath his bed? No, he didn't think he did. Then it all came rushing back to him; a feeling-cryin-soothing-lying-singing-sleeping-waking-feeling-_eyes_.

His heart started beating once more. He was alright though. They hadn't come for him? Then wh... (who-why-what-how-whatfor-howcome?)

The boy's eyes widened and he rushed out of his room.

"Mom? Tad?" He was yelling frantically. As he entered the hallway the smell became stronger and Ianto didn't know if he should be repulsed or intrigued. But it didn't matter, he had to find his parents and make sure they were alright. It seemed to take forever to reach the end of the hallway where the master bedroom was. His parent's room. The smell was even stronger there, where he stood, in front of his parent's bedroom. His hand reached forward to grab the doorknob, small twist of his wrist as he turned it and the door opened.

The sight that greeted him would both hunt and steady him for the rest of his life.

As the door swung back the smell hit him like a brick wall. It was sweet and bitter and metallic and salty and spicy and disgusting and _wonderful_. Ianto's mind became a blank, his hearing white noise (even though there was no sound except for the creaking of his parents' bedroom door, his tad had been meaning to fix that) when his eyes registered what he was seeing.

Most of the navy-blue carpet was black, colored by the deep-red blood that covered most of it. His father lay by the foot of the bed in an awkward position, his face was almost invisible as he lay face-mostly-down in his own blood. A large chunk of his right upper-arm had been ripped out leaving large bite marks. His tad slept in only his boxers so every bruise on his body was clearly visible on his tanned skin. His back was clawed and a large flap of his skin was inside-out and lay over his neck and a bit of the back of his head. His left leg was broken and was wrongly positioned. There were also large pieces of flesh and muscle missing from his thighs and calves.

Ianto swallowed hard and moved further into the room, clutching Zeus tight to his chest. His bare feet made small sounds of _splitt splatt_ as they landed on the bloody carpet. As he stepped over his father's body the sight of his mum's body greeted him, causing him to drop Zeus on the floor. Soaking the stuffed toy with blood. Ianto dropped to his knees and started crawling towards his mother. He lost his balance for a moment and landed face-down in the blood, soaking himself.

Ianto's mum was lying on her back. Her green eyes staring wide at the ceiling and there were evidence of tears on her cheeks. Her face was the only thing of her body that was intact. It looked as though every inch of her body had ben bitten, clawed or god knows what. Unlike his father's molested body, his mum had been _eaten_. One of her thighs was almost completely gone and every other limb had at least been half-eaten.

Ianto went numb. Every rational thought vanished from his head and he set to work automatically. All he could think about was that it was Wednesday and he should be at school. His tad usually drove him but Ianto was fairly certain that that would not be happening today. He then thought that he should probably call his Uncle Cedric to see if he could maybe give him a lift. But he had never been taught how to use the telephone, his parents hadn't seen the point since the countryside was so safe.

Oh, well, Ianto thought. He prepared himself a launch-pack and put his textbooks in his schoolbag and set out walking. Of course he didn't notice that he was still wearing his bloody pajamas and was barefoot but he wasn't bothered, school was only 6 kilometers away.

The whole way, he was thinking about nothing. His mind was a blank and he was numb.

The next thing he knew he was at his school. He was probably a little late, mind, but he was here now. Surely his teacher would understand that there hadn't been anyone able to drive him so he'd had to walk.

He pushed open the door of his classroom.

"Ianto?" he heard his teacher's (Ms. Newton's- she was very sweet) voice call his name. She probably said something else but he couldn't know. Everything went past so fast. Then she was suddenly at his side touching his face, tugging on his PJs and leading him into the hallway. She sat him on what was probably a chair and checked his feet. Something must have been wrong since she lifted him up in his arms (usually Ianto would have protested being carried around like a child but Ms. Newton was very nice and he liked her a lot, she was also very very pretty) and carried him somewhere. From the smell it was most likely where the school's nurse took care of everybody and made people feel better. He didn't need that, did he? Was there something wrong with his feet maybe? Probably since the nurse (Ms. Penelope, that's what she wanted them to call her) wrapped some white bandages around them after she'd cleansed them with some water that stung very much, but Ianto didn't mind he didn't really feel anything but the stinging. But he was a really good boy and didn't make a sound, didn't even move.

All of the sudden his Uncle Cedric was crouching in front of him.

"Hey, Ianto?" His greeting sounded a little like a question. Ianto's eyes (that had been focusing on a very interesting silver something on one of Ms. Penelope's cupboards) focused on his Uncle. He was always so happy to see his Uncle. His Uncle was the best.

"Hi, Uncle Cedric" the boy greeted and smiled his sweetest smile.

There was a small pause. Inspector Cedric Rhobert Jones was looking at his little nephew smiling the most disturbing smile he had ever seen. The smile was the same he smiled whenever his Uncle came to visit his brother and sister-in-law but the dead eyes made his tiny nephew look like something from a horror film. Funny, that's exactly what his men had said when they went through the Jones' house

"Hi, how would you feel about coming with Uncle Cedric to work for a short while and maybe then take a trip to the city and visit grandma Carys? And maybe stay there for a few days" He tried to smile reassuringly.

"Yay!" Ianto's dead smile widened even further. He loved visiting his grandma. She always made everyone feel good. Suppose there was something like a grandma magic? Most definitely.

Little did the six-year old boy know; this terrible event would be the far from the last in his life.

** Okay, so this was the prologue, should I continue? I have a few 'scenes' in my head regarding this story. This one was inspired by a song by an Icelandic band called Dikta and the song's called The Story of Roscoe Gray. I'm not sure if it's anywhere on the internet though.**

**But anyways... the little lullaby Ianto's mother sings to him is called Vem kan segla förutan vind and is a folksong from the Åland Islands.**

**Here's the translation:**

Who can sail without wind

who can row without oars

who can be parted from his friend

without shedding tears.

I can sail without wind

I can row without oars

But not be parted from my friend

without shedding tears.

**And if anyone's interested here's a pretty good guy who is singing it and playing it on youtube : **.com/watch?v=M5C-zfxf0vw

**I know his translation is not the same as mine I think mine's better (I'm not Swedish though, but neither is he XD)**

**Please review, reviews make me very happy =)**

**-SpecialFaiths**


	2. 1, Penny For Your Past

Title: The Story of Ianto Jones

Rating: Probably NC-17.

Summary: AU. When Ianto Jones was six years old he was chased by wolves while playing in the forest near his home. One of them attacked. A month later Ianto is certain that the wolves have come for him again. His parent's brush it off as child's imagination. The morning after is one Ianto will never forget. Now he must live his life in Torchwood trying to resist his temptations and the things he craves while keeping all of his secrets. Will he cope?

Warnings: Werewolf!Ianto, Dark, Blood, Slash, AU... more? Well, I'll let you know.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for _way_ too active imagination. I'm not RTD or am in anyway associated with the making of Torchwood, if I was a certain series would have gone a lot differently and there would be less of some things and more of others ^^

Chapter rating: R? I don't know, I'm new at this! -.-'

A/N: Okay, I want to stick to timelines but when I did my research I found that the timeline of Torchwood does not match the airing of the Doctor Who episodes concerning Canary Wharf so I decided to **not** follow the dates of when the episodes were aired and so if something seems a little off, I'm terribly sorry but try not to dwell on it 0=).

Also; I have never been to Cardiff (or Whales for that matter) so I don't know if locations make sense either. If not then sorry about that too.

This is still un-beta'ed.

**Chapter 1.**

**Cardiff, 24th of November, 2006.**

Ianto stood somewhere deep within the maze that was Tesco. There were not many people around, which was to be expected since it was now 22:45 and the store was about to close. Jack had only let them go half an hour or so ago. It was only Ianto's third day back from the three week suspension and Jack had obviously been torn if he should let Ianto go home or keep him a bit longer and try to talk to him. Thankfully Jack had decided to put their little chat off for another day and Ianto was glad, he wasn't sure if he could take Jack's '_I'm your friend - I'm your boss - I'm someone you can confide in - We're equals, you can tell me anything - I'm your superior and I demand to know the whole story_' thing. The man never seemed sure how to act around Ianto- never had. So now was the only chance Ianto had of buying groceries since he usually showed up at work around six.

Ianto walked around grabbing this and that of what he needed; bread, crackers, tea, a little bit of chocolate, etc. He walked past the cleaning supplies (he had newly gone out and bought liters of everything he used) but stopped by the rack next to it. Condoms? Lube?

Seeing the lube made Ianto chuckle (not loudly, of course, he was in the middle of Tesco for crying out loud!) as he took a short trip down memory lane.

It was while he was at Uni in London, working in a petrol station. This guy had walked in (Ianto hadn't seen him though; he was bent down reaching for something he couldn't remember) with hazel eyes and dark brown hair, most likely around thirty-five/thirty-six and quite handsome in a way. Ianto had smiled a polite smile at him. _'You have any lube?'_ the man had asked, grinning. Ianto had put on his best innocent face and asked in reply _'Is that something for your car, sir?'_. They had ended up fucking against the bathroom wall.

Ianto shook himself out of the reverie and grabbed both lube and condoms -just to be safe. He calculated in his head and knew he would have to grab some meat before heading out, if he was to survive until he could go hunting next without arising suspicion. That was the last thing he needed.

One last look over the groceries in his basket and Ianto decided he was satisfied and he had everything he needed.

Jack was having second thoughts as he pulled up in front of the big house. How come he didn't know Ianto lived so far away from the Hub? Considering how early the man arrived at the Hub, you'd think he lived on the Plass! But this house was large and sort of reminded Jack of Torchwood House (on a smaller scale though), there was just something about it. A feeling he got.

Anyhow, this was just stupid. It was almost twelve thirty! Surely Ianto must be in bed by now? Nope, the lights in the house were on. Ianto was definitely up, he'd never leave the lights on. But was he up for a talk now? Maybe he should just turn around and do this tomorrow? No, if he try to put it off - _again_ - he would just back out -_ again_ - and end up never doing it. Jack hated the way he never knew how to act around Ianto; it was like the boy had some sort of power over Jack, making him constantly unsure if he was reacting the correct way. Even the couple of times Ianto had sucked him off, Jack had felt unsure of himself, and Jack _never _felt unsure of himself when it came to this sort of things. Suddenly fueled with energy Jack forced himself to get out of the SUV and walk towards the house.

Jack knocked on the wooden (oak) door. No answer. Jack knocked again, this time more forcefully. No answer. "Ianto?" Jack called through the door. So he knocked again and called for the young man once more. Once again there was no answer. Now Jack was starting to get really worried, picturing all sort of horrible scenarios. Ianto wouldn't... would he? Ianto had seemed fine these past few days, Jack hadn't noticed anything in the mans behavior that would indicate he had any plans of taking his own life. Then again that same man had successfully hidden a partly-converted Cyberman in Jack's basement. Yeah, Jack wasn't really going to take that risk.

Jack reached into the pocket of his greatcoat and dug out a copy of Ianto's keys. He wasn't sure that the younger man was aware that Jack had keys to his house but in case of an emergency Jack knew it would be wise to have a copy to each and every one of his employees' flats. It didn't take long for Jack to find Ianto's key amongst the massive collection on the keychain, not only was it clearly marked with a big black 'I', but it was also very uniquely designed. Jack hurriedly inserted the key in the lock and opened the door.

Jack had barely closed the door behind him when he heard a very strange sound. The sight that greeted him was the biggest dog Jack had ever seen! That was an exaggeration since Jack had encountered the canines on Gastolone 4 who were five meters tall. But this dog was fucking _huge_. Its white and brown fluffy coat and white face were covered in faint scars and it was bearing its teeth and growling at him. Its growl got even louder and it barked loudly three times. Jack's heart was thumping loudly in his chest and he had to admit he was frightened. Of course it wasn't like he could die or anything but still- being eaten alive was not a terribly painful way to die.

"Penny!"

Jack's train of thoughts was interrupted by a scowling Ianto. The dog - Penny, apparently - shut up immediately and made a sort of whimpering sound but stayed where she was. Jack looked away from the dog and towards its owner. And holy cow, was he looking hot!

Ianto was dressed in a tight white T-shirt and black running nylon trousers that hugged Ianto's thighs and widened around his legs. Jack was wishing that he'd turn around so Jack could see his arse when Ianto cleared his throat. He'd been caught staring. Oops.

"What are you doing here Jack?" Ianto asked with a frown on his face. Jack noted that Ianto had called him Jack instead of Sir.

"Um..." Jack began pathetically. Again Jack could feel this uncertainty settling around him. He cleared his throat and continued "Well, you weren't answering the door and all the lights were on, so I knew you weren't sleeping and so when you didn't answer-"

"You just decided to let yourself in?" Ianto cut him off.

Jack's face hardened a little. "Well, I was afraid... something had... happened to you."

"Killed myself, you mean? Have I given you any reason to think I would?" Ianto didn't give Jack a chance to answer the first question - didn't have to, they both knew the answer. Ianto looked not to pleased.

"No, you haven't, but after what happened just a month ago I realized just how skilled you are at hiding things" Jack's voice had lowered.

Ianto with his not-amused face decided to waste his breath defending himself (partly because he knew Jack was right). "Why are you here?"

Jack sighed and his squared shoulders slumped a little. "I came here to talk to you." Jack looked Ianto in the eyes, blue meeting blue, as his voice softened.

"Jack, it's almost midnight!" Ianto said incredulously and looked at Jack as if he was mental.

"Yeah, well, you don't look like you were sleeping - or about to go to bed" he added as he took in Ianto's outfit once more who rolled his eyes. "Why didn't you answer the door anyway and why are you dressed like that?" Once again he took the opportunity to drink in Ianto's appearance.

Ianto held up his iPod for Jack to see. "I was listening to music and I was in my bedroom, it's upstairs in the other end of the house so I barely even hear it when there's _nothing_ plugged into my ears." Jack's felt a tingling sensation in his stomach when Ianto spoke of his bedroom. Jack mentally slapped himself and told himself to keep it together for fucking out loud! "As for the outfit" Ianto continued "I was just about to go out for a run with Penny." Jack had completely forgotten the huge dog in the room. What was it with that man?

"A _run_? At _midnight_?" Jack exclaimed once he recovered a second later.

"Well, yeah, Penny needs her daily exercise and I just got home" Ianto said. Jack felt a little guilty. He _had_ really just let his team go home but he maybe would have let Ianto go home sooner if he knew he had a dog, which, of course, was another reason for Jack to feel guilty; he had never asked, just like Ianto had accused him of. "So, I would appreciate it if you could put off our little _talk_ until tomorrow and let me take Penny out for a run."

Jack knew he was being dismissed but he was not letting Ianto get away so easily. Jack had just realized that he _did_ know very little about his youngest employee and he swore to himself that that would change. So as Ianto walked past him towards the door Jack spoke up "You mind if I come running with you?" Ianto's fake smile dropped. Did he really hate him that much. Jack put his hands on his hips and raised both his eyebrows waited for Ianto's answer. He looked like he was caught between a rock and a hard place.

He sighed. "Yeah, okay, fine. Sure." Jack almost chuckled at the quadruple answer he received. "But I must warn you; we're pretty fast runners." He grinned.

Jack's also grinned and said "I'm a pretty fast runner myself. I don't think I'll have much trouble keeping up with you" he winked.

Ianto chuckled softly and raised an eyebrow. "You gonna run in that?" gesturing with his eyes at Jack's greatcoat, shirt and trousers.

"I do when I'm catching Weevils."

"Believe me, Captain," Ianto smirked "this is nothing like Weevil-hunting."

They stepped out of the house ten minutes later; Ianto in his running gear, Penny at his right side (she was still weary of Jack), and Jack at his right dressed in a little wider, black T-shirt (which still was tight on him since Ianto was slimmer that Jack) and grey sweatpants. Ianto took a moment to drink in the Captain's outfit. Smirking a little he said "Okay, Captain, here's how it goes: We start by jogging about thirty meters, then we run until we reach this little river or brook -it's somewhere around 6 kilometers from here- so Penny can have a little drink and we'll wait for you there, we then turn around and jog about twenty meters and then run our way back home. Kay?"

Jack was staring at him wide eyed. "You run twelve kilometers every single night?"

"No, we usually run a little further but... I wouldn't want to tire you out just yet." Jack raised an eyebrow. "So, you up for it?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Alright, so let's go." With that Ianto started jogging and Penny running alongside him. Jack was almost running, trying to keep up with them.

A while later Ianto looked at him and asked "you ready for the running?"

"If that's what you call _jogging_ than I don't know how the hell I'm going to keep up with you, but, sure." Jack was a little out of breath already.

Ianto chuckled softly. Jack noted that his breath was nothing out of the ordinary. "Alrighty, ready? 1, 2, 3, go." Both Ianto and Penny sprinted off immediately. Jack was legging it and legging it but no way in hell was he going to keep up with them! Ianto was running so fast it was almost unnatural. Even the dog was trying hard to keep up with him. As they got further Jack watched the dog and its Master get smaller and smaller as they ran away from him.

An eternity later Jack could hear the sound of running water. Finally! Two minutes later, Jack saw Ianto sitting on the grass, his feet crossed and leaning on his hands that were positioned behind him. His head was thrown back as he breathed in the cool night air. Ianto bathed in moonlight was a beautiful sight, was Jack's last thought before he collapsed from exhaustion next to Ianto.

"You alright?" Jack opened his eyes and looked up at the concerned face of Ianto.

Jack just nodded, 'cause that was all he could manage. "D'you think you can survive the way back?" Ianto asked. There was no trace of mockery or humor in his voice, it was just a simple question with a little bit of worry thrown in if anything. Jack nodded a little and held up his index finger as if saying 'yeah, just give me a minute'. Ianto nodded in understanding.

Jack could hear fast and heavy panting next to him. Penny lay down by the riverbank, tongue lying limp out of her mouth and she seemed just as out of breath as Jack himself was. Jack considered that to be a good thing. Once again, Ianto was not at all out of breath. Jack frowned.

"Do you want some water?"

"Yeah, please" Jack's voice was cracked and hoarse. Ianto slipped his hand under Jack's back and lifted him up in a sitting position. He handed Jack a cup full of water. Where the hell had that come from? He raised a questioning eyebrow at Ianto who pointed at the little black bag around his waist. "Figured you would need it, grabbed it while you were dressing. I've also got sort of 'dog first aid kit' in there. I wear this every time we go out running." He said and smiled at Jack.

Five minutes later and they were off again, but (at Jack's request) they 'jogged' forty-five meters instead of twenty. They then sprinted back to Ianto's house. "Let yourself in when you get home!" Ianto had called to him before he and his dog disappeared completely. And so Jack did.

"Wh-what are you Ianto Jones?" He asked after he had collapsed from exhaustion (_again_) on the end Ianto's sofa. Ianto, who had been standing beside the sofa, sat down at the other end.

"What do you mean?" Ianto asked innocently. There was no way Jack knew what Ianto was. No, if the Captain knew what Ianto was he wouldn't be sitting there beside him, starting a conversation.

Before Jack could answer, he heard a growl beside him. He turned his head sideways to see Penny growling (not bearing her teeth this time, though) at him.

"Hush, Penny, come here" Ianto beckoned her over speaking to her as if she were a child that had used their mother's make-up. The dog stopped growling and walked over to Ianto. Ianto petted her head, scratched behind her ears before burying his face in the fur next to her ear. It was muffled but Jack could hear Ianto say to Penny "it's okay, girl. Jack's not here to hurt me. He's good." To Jack's surprise the dog visibly relaxed. Ianto lifted his head up and looked her in the eyes. "Now, go apologize" he said softly but firmly.

The dog then walked over to Jack who couldn't help but look wide-eyed at her as she nudged one of Jack's hands with her muzzle. He stared at Ianto with the same look. "What are you, some sort of dog whisperer?"

He chuckled. "You could say that" he muttered to himself. He patted on the spot beside him and Penny jumped up on the couch. She looked at Ianto with a sort of indecisive look and he rolled his head in Jack's direction. The dog then turned around to face Jack and laid down (there was barely enough space for her to squeeze between the two men) and put her head in Jack's lap.

"She is _enormous_. What kind of dog is she?" Jack asked as he laid a hesitant hand on her head and started stroking her.

"I'm not sure. She definitely has some Pyrenean Mountain Dog in her and maybe some Leonberger but I don't know. Even compared to what I've read about those breeds, she's pretty large" he frowned.

"Where did you find her?"

"I didn't. She found _me_. Or maybe we found each other." He chuckled. "We sort of just ran into each other. It was five days after..." he cleared his throat "after my suspension. Her scars?" Jack nodded and looked them over. Over her eye, a little above her nose, on her ear, around her neck. "Yeah, previous owners. She's a very smart dog. The scar around her neck? They had her bound for some time and she was constantly trying to get free and so instead of pulling on it she backed up so instead of the collar choking her or slicing her throat, the collar broke at the back of her neck. Painful, but not fatal. So I never make her wear a collar. Don't see why I should. I mean, I've never put a collar around my best friend's neck. Well I did," Jack looked up at that, surprised, but Ianto was just looking at his fingers as he threaded them through Penny's fur. Jack could easily picture Ianto having kinky bondage sex. "But that was just the one time." He sighed. "We were both lonely and sad and we just took care of one another."

"Speaking of your suspension, you don't really look like you want to watch me suffer and die" Jack regretted saying it the moment it escaped his mouth. Ianto's sweet smile fell.

"Three weeks doing nothing gives one a terrible lot of time to think. It didn't take me very long to realize that it wasn't your fault. And I _am_ sorry for saying that, I didn't really mean it. I was beyond furious, and I was scared and desperate and vulnerable and... well, lonely, I suppose. Since Lisa died I don't really have anyone... except for Parker, I guess." Ianto swallowed past the lump in his throat.

"Parker?"

"Yeah, Parker Andrews, my best friend. We met in London while I was at Uni. He was the one to get me a job there, actually." He frowned.

Ianto had shared more of his past with Jack in the past few minutes than he had since Jack had met him. It both made Jack feel guilty but still intrigued him, made him want to know more. "He worked at One, then?" Ianto nodded. Then Jack realized something. "Why do you just _guess_ you have him?" They locked eyes.

"We don't see each other very often anymore, his..." he cleared his throat "his, um, family doesn't really like his relationship with me. Don't really like _me_." Ianto smiled sadly at Jack "or anyone like me, really. Which is odd, since I've known them now for four years and they have never been anything but friendly to me - in person - but, you know..." Ianto trailed off.

"Anyone 'like you'? What's that supposed to mean?" Jack frowned at Ianto who looked like he had just said something he really shouldn't have.

He cleared his throat (he seemed to be doing that a lot) and stood up, causing Penny (who had apparently fallen asleep) to wake. "Why am I telling you this?" he chuckled humorlessly and headed towards the kitchen. Penny jumped off the couch and followed Ianto. So did Jack.

Ianto was pouring himself some milk. "You okay?" Jack asked.

"Yup, I'm okay. It's just... I'm not much of a talker, especially not about my past. One of the reasons me and Lisa were good together; she talked while I listened." Ianto turned around to face Jack, leaning against the cupboards. He glanced shortly at Jack before dropping his gaze down and staring into his orange juice as he swirled the liquid in the glass.

"Opposites attract, right?"

Ianto's lips turned upwards a bit at that. "That they do."

Jack walked towards Ianto and put a hand on his shoulder. Ianto looked at Jack with big blue eyes. He looked so young. "Listen, Ianto, if you ever need to talk... I'll listen. I know it may not always seem like it, but I can shut my mouth once in a while and listen." Jack smiled and Ianto chuckled. Jack let go of Ianto's shoulder.

"Thanks. And you're welcome to come running with Penny and me sometime again."

"Ianto Jones, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Jack faked a look of horror.

"Nope, just trying to get you into shape and then maybe you'll be able to almost keep up with me" Ianto said and smiled. He knew it wasn't possible, though.

"Speaking of; how come you didn't ask me to be a field agent? We could really use you out there." Jack had been seriously impressed with the young man.

"Jack, you wouldn't even let me in as a janitor until a pterodactyl dropped you on top of me. Besides, I wanted to attract as little attention as I could get away with."

"What about now? You're still with us. Wanna become a field agent?" Jack asked smiling.

Ianto looked at Jack seriously and said "I don't think I'd be good in the field." It was way too risky. The chases could cause him to loose control at anytime. He was not risking it.

Jack's face was also serious now. "What d'you mean?"

"Just that; I would not be good out there." He finished his orange juice in one gulp and put it in the sink. Way too risky. If he transformed while he was angry or scared or anything like that he was much likelier to loose control of himself. He could possibly hurt (or even kill) his teammates. He would never be able to live with that; knowing that just because he had been careless or lost control for a moment he had caused the death of his almost-friends. No, he was too young to take that risk.

Jack looked him in the eye, a frown on his face. He then brought his wrist up and checked the time. His eyes widened. "Shit. It's really late. I should get back to the Hub." He had started walking out of the kitchen when he realized he was still wearing Ianto's clothes. "Um, s'pose you want these back, right?" He chuckled. So did Ianto.

"Yeah, just leave them on the bed, I'll take care of them" he said and smiled. Jack sprinted upstairs into Ianto's guest-room where he had gotten dressed hours ago.

Ianto sighed. Was this a big mistake, telling Jack so much? Possibly. Should he maybe tell him the whole truth? Definitely not. He sighed again. Why were things so complicated? Was it really wrong of him to lust after this man so shortly after he had lost Lisa? Ianto knew that somewhere deep within he had known it was a lost cause and Lisa had been lost at Canary Wharf but he had slapped and kicked that part of himself and tucked it somewhere within the remote corners of his mind.

Jack came back a few minutes later dressed in his regular attire. The only thing a little out of place was his hair; the sweat had plastered it to his forehead.

"I'm sorry, I've kept you up all night. Promise me not to come to work until you've had some sleep?" Jack said as he adjusted the collar of his jacket.

"As long as you give me a promise in return?" Jack raised a questioning eyebrow "that you, too, will sleep."

Jack grinned. "It's a deal then." Ianto smiled back at him and walked Jack over to the door.

"See you in a few hours then, Captain."

"See ya" he said and walked out and winked at Ianto before he closed the door.

Ianto sighed. "S'pose I could lie down for some time, eh?" He said and met Penny's eyes who was sitting by the sofa. "You coming to bed?" She immediately stood up and jumped up the stairs. "Thought so" Ianto said after he laughed a little at the dog's enthusiasm and followed her up the stairs. He stopped by the guest room and picked up the clothes he had loaned Jack. He went back downstairs again and put them into the washing machine before turning it on.

When Ianto entered his own bedroom Penny was already lying on the end of the king-sized bed. He undressed and kissed the top of her head and bade her good night before crawling under the duvet and closing his eyes.

Ianto was not able to keep his promise to Jack.

A/N: This chapter was not supposed to go like this! O.O I apparently have no control over my fingers since this whole chapter was supposed to be a small scene in this chapter. This chapter _was_ supposed to take place around '_Small Worlds_' but no. Next chapter then, eh?

Anyway, sorry if this chapter seems a little odd and confusing but I wrote this partly yesterday in my lunch-break and then when I got home from 'work' and finished it now after a sleepover at a friend's house.

Please tell me what you think and if there's anything I could improve =) Reviews do make me write faster, it's some sort of an energy-booster :'D

-SF


	3. 2, Different Worlds

Title: The Story of Ianto Jones

Rating: Probably NC-17.

Summary: AU. When Ianto Jones was six years old he was chased by wolves while playing in the forest near his home. One of them attacked. A month later Ianto is certain that the wolves have come for him again. His parent's brush it off as child's imagination. The morning after is one Ianto will never forget. Now he must live his life in Torchwood trying to resist his temptations and the things he craves while keeping all of his secrets. Will he cope?

Warnings: Werewolf!Ianto, Dark, Blood, Slash, AU... more? Well, I'll let you know.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for _way_ too active imagination. I'm not RTD or am in anyway associated with the making of Torchwood, if I was a certain series would have gone a lot differently and there would be less of some things and more of others ^^

Chapter rating: PG-13? Higher?

Betad by the wonderful iantosgal ( .com )

**Chapter 2.**

**Cardiff, 25th of November, 2006.**

Ianto turned over once again under his bed. He knew he wouldn't be able to get some sleep as he had promised Jack. Even when he _wasn't_ worried about having revealed too much about his past to anyone, sleep was hard to come by. He could go out for another run? Nah, the sort of running he was thinking of would kill poor Penny. He sighed and looked at his alarm clock (not that he ever used it). The red LED numbers declared that it was now 4:21 am and Ianto was seriously tempted to get up and go to the Hub.

He could always get ready- _sloooowly_ -and go sneak into the archives and hope that Jack had kept _his_ promise and was still asleep. That could work. Yeah.

So Ianto got out of bed, rousing Penny (who hadn't had much sleep either with Ianto tossing and turning all night), and made his way downstairs. He went straight into his kitchen and opened his fridge. A normal human would probably be very confused and/or sick at its content. Ianto organized his fridge like so; Top shelf: pork, bacon, ham, etc., middle shelf: anything lamb, bottom shelf: milk, water, eggs, cheese.

Ianto grabbed a pack of bacon and a carton of milk. He took a glass out of one of the drawers and poured himself some milk. He walked over to the small table in his kitchen and sat on one of the tall bar stools surrounding it. He ripped open the 500 gram pack and ate the slices of bacon it contained, two at a time. He could practically feel the wolf inside him devour the bacon, craving more as it was less than half-satisfied, just as it usually was.

It was nearing the end of the month, Ianto reminded himself. He just had to wait a little while longer.

He supposed it was similar to a human eating only energy-bars; getting the proteins, fat, sugar everything the body needed to survive but never getting what it wants. It was even worse for Ianto; the craving was a million times worse and Ianto's metabolism was much faster than a human's, so the craving was constantly there. Even the raw meat was not enough for Ianto, it didn't contain one necessary 'ingredient'. Blood.

A werewolf craves three things; raw meat, blood and sexual release. Ianto only allowed himself to Transform and hunt once a month. He was always careful to never return to the same spot twice so no one would become suspicious. And he _never_ hunted anything but animals. Never. Ianto wouldn't even hunt _animals_ if he had any choice but even with his monthly hunts, Parker had accused him of starving himself.

The pack Parker was a part of, Cobweb, fell under the category of 'average pack' and hunted once or twice a week. Ianto sighed. Sometimes (most often this time each month) he wished he was a part of a pack, but then he reminded himself that he was no pack animal. He was his own person and he would never be able to live under an Alpha's rules. And he knew he would never be comfortable with being an Alpha himself. Penny was quite enough for him- and she was just a dog! A whole pack of _werewolves_ would be the death of him.

Penny herself sat in front of him, her ears a little raised, head tilted to the side slightly and staring at him with the largest brown eyes she could manage. He chuckled a little at her 'begging-face'. He should never have taught her that. He picked up two slices of bacon out of the pack and threw it towards her. She caught it in one swift move of her head.

The third craving, however, was satisfied a lot more frequently.

Ianto finished the rest of his bacon and returned to his bedroom and into the bathroom, peed, showered and brushed his teeth. He put on a suit, blue shirt, maroon tie. When he was dressed and groomed he went back downstairs. In Penny's room (located beside the laundry room) he filled her bowls, one with dry dog food and the other with water. He was putting on his coat when Penny appeared beside him.

"I don't know when I'll be home tonight, probably earlier than usual since Jack's now aware of you're existence."

He looked at her, she seemed a little frustrated at the mention of Jack. He ignored her since he knew she was being possessive the way she was every time he brought someone home for the night.

"So, you in or out for today?" he asked as he opened the front door.

Penny sat down. Staying, then. Ianto's lips turned upwards a little as he bent down to kiss the top of her head and scratch her behind the ears; his usual goodbye.

"See you later, then" he said, closed the door behind him and locked it, then walked over to his car.

When Ianto arrived at the Hub it was 5:30. Not bad. Ianto had made sure to drive as slow as he could without _it_ driving _him_ insane. Ianto hadn't been at the Hub for ten minutes when one of the computers started beeping.

Since the Rift has effect on the weather, Toshiko was developing a program to monitor strange weather to see if they could locate Rift Activity that way. Ianto printed out the information scrolling on the screen and put it in a folder. As he was walking to his desk he noticed Jack.

Oh, crap. _Notice me not, notice me not, notice me not, notic... Fuck! He's turned around. Act _normal.

"You shouldn't be here."

_Damn! _Ianto wasn't sure if the tone was scolding, confused or just simply surprised that Ianto had broken his promise.

"Neither should you" Ianto stated.

There was a short pause in which Ianto decided to ignore the big pink elephant in the room and continue his work. So he walked towards the computer again. Jack followed.

"What've you got?" He asked, pure professional so Ianto decided to do the same despite the strangely warm hand resting on his back.

_Bastard, bastard, get it off, get it off!_

Thankfully the hand was removed from Ianto's back.

"Funny sort of weather patterns."

Ianto looked at Jack, he was staring at the computer screen, completely, professional still. Ianto sighed and his shoulders sagged.

"I'm sorry. I did try, I really did try to sleep."

Jack looked at him a bit wide-eyed but soon chuckled softly and said;

"It's alright, I seem to recall making a promise myself and breaking it."

"No, I mean...I'm not one to make promises I know I won't keep. I mean, I knew very well I wouldn't get much sleep, that's what I'm sorry for."

Jack smiled. Ianto was cute when he was sorry.

"Makes two of us, then." Jack gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze and walked back into his office.

The first major event of the day happened when Ianto was feeding Myfanwy. The pterodactyl apparently did not like shrimps and kindly gave them back to Ianto's suit. Pterodactyl vomit was not the easiest thing to clean. Luckily Ianto kept spare suits at the Hub.

When Ianto came back upstairs, wearing a two piece suit, white shirt and a white/black/gray shaded tie, Jack and Gwen were back. Jack took a look at Ianto, clearly noticing the change of clothes, grinned and gave him a wink before announcing a team-meeting in the boardroom. Ianto walked towards the coffee machine and prepared everyone's drinks.

The second event of the day became evidently major to Ianto when he entered the boardroom. Fairies. _Faes._

_Fuck._

Ianto had never encountered them personally but Cobweb's Alpha, Dale, was quite the storyteller and although he hadn't met them either, he passed the stories he had heard on. Many nights Ianto had spent with Parker's pack listening to Dale's stories and at those moments he didn't even notice Ianto curling up at Dominic's side.

Dominic had been Ianto's first male 'partner' (that would be boyfriend in werewolf, spouse and/or other things more committed is frequently referred to as 'mate') but not his first male _partner_. Apparently Dale's oblivion was limited to the storytelling hours since he had forbidden Dominic to date Ianto three months into their relationship. Dale was one of the more 'liberal' Alphas. Loners, like Ianto, were considered, amongst most packs, lesser wolves than those who belonged to a pack, and so Dale letting Ianto stay and participate in his pack's activities was more then generous. Deep down Ianto had known pairing with one of the pack members was pushing his luck. Luckily for Ianto, Dale wasn't Dominic's Master as he was Parker's, otherwise Ianto's head would have been off before he could say 'full moon'. Parker had often laughed and teased Ianto about his foolishness, but, of course, in Parker's eyes, Ianto was just an infant.

"...and the girl's cousin." Toshiko explained.

"I blame it on magic mushrooms," Ianto said.

He didn't.

"What you do in private is none of our business," Jack quipped.

No, it wasn't.

"These photographs were fakes," Gwen argued, her voice filled with self assurance.

Maybe, Ianto wasn't sure. According to Dale's stories the Faes couldn't be captured on film. How Gwen could be so sceptical Ianto had no idea, though. Even as he listened to her arguments she sounded even stupider.

They worked for a secret organization in an underground base, capturing aliens, feeding pterodactyls, employed by an immortal man. In _Cardiff_! He couldn't say this all aloud, though, Jack didn't know that he knew, that he knew that she knew, too (try saying that when you're drunk!). And he was not about to tell him.

"Are you saying our machines can't pick them up?"

Jack shook his head.

"Nothing can."

_You're wrong_. Ianto thought. _I can_.

What Dale had told his pack and Ianto was that even though no one knew why, werewolves could see the Faes. Not just out of the corner of their eye, but actually _see_ them. A Fae couldn't kill a werewolf either, nor the other way around. No one knew why that was, either. Werewolves knew almost as little about themselves as they knew the Fae.

But seeing a Fae was not really something one wanted. Even though they could.

Ianto (among others) suspected that the explanation had something to do with the fact that wolves didn't have enough 'corner of an eye'. A human's field of vision was 100° while a wolf's was 270°. A werewolf in human form's vision field was around 235° - 250°. They suspected that was also the reason why perception filters didn't work on werewolves, either.

"Gwen, Owen," Jack spoke up "we're going to check out this Roundstone Wood. Alright, let's go."

Jack stood up and the team followed leaving Ianto to pick up their barely-touched cups (minus Toshiko's who had taken hers with her).

Just before Jack, Gwen and Owen were off, Jack walked up to Ianto.

"Hey, um, I don't think it's really necessary for you to stay behind. Go home, I'm sure Penny will be happy to have you home _before_ midnight this time" he said and smiled. It was a genuine smile and, if Ianto wasn't mistaken, slightly apologetic.

"It's no bother, sir. I can stay here as-"

"No," Jack cut him off "go home and tell her I send my love, I have a feeling she doesn't like me very much." He sounded so serious, it made Ianto chuckle. "If it makes you feel any better I'll call you if the world is about to end."

Jack shot him a grin this time. Ianto smiled back.

"Thank you, sir. I'll be sure to give her your love."

Jack patted him shortly on the back before heading off.

When the rest of the team were gone, leaving Ianto and Tosh alone in the Hub, the woman in question spun her chair around to face him.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help but overhear...who's Penny?" she asked with friendly, but kid-like curiosity. "Is she, I mean, uh...your girlfriend?" she asked hesitantly.

"Hm?" Ianto looked at her, his brows furrowed. What was she saying? Then it hit him. "What? No, no-ho-ho," he chuckled. "Penny is my dog, actually," he said and smiled sweetly at her.

Tosh's face lit up with glee.

"Oh, really? I didn't know you had a dog. What kind of dog is she?"

Strange, Ianto thought. He had always seen Tosh as more of a cat person than a dog person.

"She's not purebred but I think she's mostly a Pyrenean Mountain Dog."

"Seriously? I love those dogs! My great-aunt had one," she said and smiled, happy that they now had something to build a conversation on, something they hadn't been able to do _before_.

"You can come see her sometime, if you like," he said as he picked up his coat he had folded on the couch when he had arrived that morning.

He truly meant it, Toshiko was the team member he had a feeling he could be best friends with.

"Yeah, I think I'd like that" she said smiling. She had a lovely smile, why Owen didn't notice, Ianto hadn't a clue.

"Alright. Barring a disaster I'll see you tomorrow," he called to her as the cog door rolled open.

She waved goodbye right before he disappeared out of sight.

"Hey, girl" he said happily as Penny rushed towards him, waggling her tail merrily. "Told you I'd be home sooner than usual, didn't I?"

He took of his jacket and hung it in the wardrobe in the foyer, before walking into the kitchen and looking over the content of his refrigerator and grabbing a steak. He hadn't eaten much of the pizza they had ordered, he never did, to him it tasted like paper and glue.

"Oh, yeah," he said as Penny entered the kitchen. "Jack sends his love."

Penny made a sound that would most likely be the equivalent of a human tsk-ing.

"Oh, c'mon, he's making an effort _and_ he let me go home sooner to be with _you_. The least you can do is give him a chance."

Penny lay down on the floor, head on her crossed forefeet, with an expression that clearly said '_I suppose_'.

"Good." Ianto sat down at his barstool and put his raw steak on a plate, glass of milk and cutlery on the small rounded table.

This was where he always ate. There was a large mahogany table in the dining room next to the kitchen, but that hadn't been used for probably ten years or so now and sitting alone at a table that could be used by fourteen or sixteen people was just way to lonely.

Once he finished eating he grabbed his phone and lay down on his large sofa. Penny came soon afterwards, jumped up on the sofa and lay a little over Ianto's feet, resting her head on his stomach.

He smiled and started stroking her head with one hand and dialled a number he knew by heart. Then he got a voicemail he also knew by heart. He sighed but left a message anyway.

"Parker, hey, it's me. Um, I...I could really use your advice on something and- don't worry, it's nothing to do with Lisa, that's, um, all over. I just, yeah, I could use your advice and also...I could really use a friend, too, right about now. So if you could call me back as soon as you can I'd really appreciate it. Thanks."

He hung up and sighed again. He felt a tear trail down the side of his face sliding towards his ear. Penny was looking at him sadly and made a small whimpering sound as she pushed her muzzle into the palm of the hand petting her.

"It's okay, girl. I'm okay" he said, slid from under Penny and stood up. "Come on, wanna go for a run?"

She gave him her '_are you mentally unstable or what?_' look.

"What? I'm fine! Seriously. This happens all the time, he'll call me back as soon as possible. He's probably out on business, y'know. He'll call back eventually."

Her look didn't change so he sighed and planted himself back on the couch. She went back into her previous position, only a little higher so her head was now on his chest. Ianto threaded his hands into her fur and turned on the television.

Advert, great. While his eyes watched some tall blond guy explain some blue device thingy, his mind wandered back a few months. Back to when he had last heard from Parker. He had helped Ianto get Lisa to Cardiff. He was furious and had tried to talk some sense into Ianto, who wouldn't listen. Once they were in Cardiff, Parker had told him that this was it, he didn't want anything to do with 'this Lisa project', as he had called it. He had put his hands on Ianto's shoulders and told him to call him if he needed anything else, though, if it had nothing to do with 'her'.

Ianto felt like shit. He wasn't even in the mood for running. So he decided to satisfy at least one of his cravings.

It was 9 o'clock when he pulled up in front of some bar. It didn't take him long to chat up some guy who looked very similar to the father of the girlfriend he'd had when he was fifteen. It wasn't him, though, he would be much older, now. It was almost eleven when Ianto walked back out of the guy's flat and drove home. With him not having hunted for just under a month, now, it had been extremely difficult to control himself. A few times he had nibbled at the guy's skin a little to hard, breaking the skin. Ianto had grabbed the opportunity and licked and sucked as much blood as he could out of each wound.

When he stepped into his house he was greeted by a disapproving-looking Penny.

"Not now, Pen."

He walked past her and into her room. He filled her food bowls and went upstairs to take a shower, washing every evidence of the nameless man off his body. When he collapsed on his bed afterwards, he finally could get a few hours of sleep.

When Ianto arrived back at work the following morning at 7:30, his usual time (before the others), he knew something was up. Jack was definitely miserable. Ianto made Jack his usual cup of coffee but added a hint of honey and cinnamon. He walked over to Jack's office and knocked on the door lightly before entering. Jack acknowledged him with a forced smile.

Yup, completely miserable.

Jack usually used every chance he got at flirting with Ianto. So Ianto decided to take action, Jack had been there for him when he was down, now it was his turn.

"Jack?"

The man in question looked up a little surprised at hearing his name instead of 'sir'. Ianto knew that Jack would take that as a personal conversation, and it was.

"You know, that thing you said about listening if I ever needed to talk? I just wanted to let you know; it goes both ways. If you ever feel the need to talk, I'll listen. It may surprise you, but I understand more than you think I do."

Jack was still looking at him, his mouth a little open and stunned into silence. Ianto gave him a small smile and closed the door behind him.

A few hours later when Ianto was in Jack's office fetching his coffee cup, he saw a few photographs spread around the table. One was a wedding photo. The groom was Jack. It didn't come as a big surprise to him. Live as long as Jack had and he must have gotten married at some point. Ianto picked up the photo and turned it around. On the back was Jack's handwriting '_Me and Estelle_' and the date of the wedding day.

Of course.

It all fell into place in Ianto's head.

The next thing he knew (after putting Jack's cup in the dishwasher) he had gone to Jack and asked if he could be excused for a couple of hours, he had to get some things for Penny. Jack had replied saying that of course he could.

And now Ianto was walking towards the ring of stones the forest was named after. Once he was standing right beside it he saw a creature. A green creature, a strange creature, a frightening creature. A Fae.

More appeared, some by its side and others closer to Ianto.

"_A wolf walks among us,_" one said, the one Ianto had first seen, in a voice that sounded like a child's whisper.

"_He has come here for a reason,_" another one, closer to Ianto, said in the same unnatural voice.

"_And the reason for his coming is a reason,_" the one closest to Ianto said and they laughed. A bright innocent and completely terrifying laugh.

"_Tell me, pup,_" the first one said "_why do you seek us?"_

He knew they were mocking him, that they already knew why he was there.

"You've done wrong."

"_Tell us, pup, what is it we've done?_"

"Estelle Cole. There was no reason for your killing her."

Ianto was now angry and a deep rumble arose in his chest.

"_There's always a reason, wolfling,_" the third one stated.

"And in her case it was?"

"_She would weaken the Immortal. The one who is constantly in the way,_" the first one hissed.

"_In the way,_" the others agreed. "_Backwards and forwards, through time._"

"Forwards, too? So it didn't occur to you that she might be the reason for his being in the way?"

The Faes stayed silent. It was answer enough for Ianto. He continued.

"So, I suggest you listen to what I have to say."

The rumble in his chest became even louder and he had to do his best not to Transform right then and there and attack the disgusting creatures before him.

"You stay away from the Immortal and do neither him nor his loved ones any harm."

"_Why should we?_" the first hissed and the others asked '_why?_'.

"Because I am telling you that if you do, you're only giving him all the more reason to stand in your way." Ianto turned around and started to walk back towards where his car was when the Fae spoke again.

"_We _will_ see you again, pup._"

Ianto didn't see which one had said it but the rest of them laughed and cheered as they flew away.

When Ianto strolled through the cog door there was no one in sight except for Owen.

"Where is everybody?" Ianto asked confused.

Owen stopped to look at him.

"Um, Tosh is in the boardroom doing something clever with the weather program thing and Jack went over to Gwen's place, dunno why."

Ianto nodded and Owen stalked down to the autopsy bay. Ianto took off his jacket and folded it on the couch before heading up to the boardroom.

Tosh had just finished explaining something about the weather program when Jack entered the room, followed by Gwen.

"What's the weather forecast for today?" Tosh asked.

"Long sunny spells" Ianto answered.

Apparently the Faes were now hanging around a school. The chosen one's school, no doubt.

Ianto had known from the very moment the Faes were involved that this would end badly.

And now the team was stalking through the cog door, silent with grim expressions on their faces.

Owen dropped the medical kit he was holding by the autopsy bay.

"I'm out," he announced and headed for the door.

"Me too," Tosh said and followed Owen.

Gwen didn't even say anything, just headed for the boardroom.

Jack, however, stalked into his office and (he wouldn't say slammed but) closed the door harshly behind him.

Ianto almost threw his hands up in exasperation. This team was like a dysfunctional family sometimes! He swiftly turned around and headed for the Archives.

Ianto was sitting by the desk in the Archives and working on his werewolf-project when he heard footsteps.

He had decided to log down most of the things he knew about werewolves since the whole of the W-Project had been lost when One burned. It was why Ianto had been hired at Torchwood One in the first place. Parker was already a part of it and offered Ianto to become a test subject, too. Ianto had dropped out of Uni and accepted his offer once he saw the 0s on his pay check. And all he had to do was turn up for a monthly examination and tests.

Officially he had been given the title of 'Junior Researcher' while Parker was an 'Archivist'. It was probably the best job he could dream of. When he was not surrounded by a bunch of people in white lab-coats holding syringes he and Parker were goofing around in One's Archives.

Jack stood in the doorway looking heartbreakingly sad and vulnerable.

"Can we talk?"

Ianto smiled a soft and understanding smile.

"Yeah."

He quickly closed his folder and put it in the desk's top drawer before locking it. He just gave Jack an enigmatic smile as an answer to the questioning eyebrow directed at him.

"You know, I think there's some Barcelona Spring Wine around here somewhere -the planet, though, not the city- if you think it'll make talking easier."

"What?" Jack asked shaking his head like he was trying to rid himself of some tics. Ianto chuckled at the metaphor.

"Summer Wine. From the planet Barcelona. In the Archives." Ianto broke the sentence down as if he was talking to a five year old.

"Right, sure. But don't make a habit of it, though, drinking alien liquors we've found outside," Jack said and gave him a small smile. He followed Ianto down the rows and rows of files and cabinets.

"Wanna risk it?" Ianto raised an eyebrow as he stopped beside one of the cabinets.

"Sure. What's to risk?" Jack couldn't help but enjoy the view as Ianto bent down to open the bottom drawer of the cabinet.

Ianto chuckled. "Parker and I worked in the Archives at One. Needless to say after having worked there for what must have been...almost three years then..." Ianto straightened up holding a big black box and his brows were furrowed. "Anyway, we pretty much knew anything and everything down there and one day we stumbled across some Hyper Vodka..."

Ianto let the sentence hang in the air and grinned at Jack before sitting down on the carpeted floor. Jack sat opposite Ianto and stared at him open-mouthed.

"You. Did. Not!"

"Yes. We. Did! I mean, c'mon! I was...must've been 21 at the time and there's a reason for Parker often being referred to as 'the Prankster'. Anyway, once we were caught, they made sure to not put it somewhere within our reach."

Jack's eyes widened. "Are you telling me you and your best friend stole Hyper Vodka from Torchwood One's Archives, got caught _and_ kept your job?"

Ianto just grinned and shrugged.

"The only thing you'd consider any sort of punishment was we had to get a...um, medical exam twice a month instead of once and the needles were twice as big."

"Who the hell did you shag to get away with that?" Jack asked, stunned, as he watched Ianto open the box and pick up the square 'bottle' and pull the tap apart so it became two glasses.

"Me? I took care of about half the staff, Parker the other." He grinned as he poured the thick purple liquid into the glasses and handed one to Jack.

Jack was so surprised by Ianto's revelations he almost dropped the glass. "I feel like there are two Iantos here."

Ianto chuckled.

"I'm definitely not the man you thought I was, Jack." There was humour in his voice but Ianto couldn't help but thinking of how true that statement was.

There was a pause before Jack took a large gulp of the Spring Wine (it was the correct way to drink it) and started talking.

"So, the others aren't speaking to me." He looked into the purple drink in his hand, processed from the purple roses that only grew in spring on Barcelona.

"I noticed" Ianto said truthfully.

"Am I really such a horrible person? I mean, I think it was the right thing to do. That little girl, or the world. And she _wanted_ to go." He took another large gulp of the Wine.

There was a short pause before Ianto started speaking.

"It's a strange thing, the human brain. It can shut out memories we want to forget, it can make us see things that were never actually there. And sometimes it's actually rational but most of the time it's not. We decide to do something that we know we shouldn't or don't do things we know we should. We get angry at people for doing something we know is wrong or don't do things we know is right. And sometimes..." Ianto stood up only to sit back down again, but this time beside Jack, shoulder to shoulder. "...sometimes we are mad at _ourselves_ because someone else made a difficult decision that we know deep down that we ourselves would never have been able to."

Jack and Ianto looked at each other. Jack had tears in his eyes that fell down as he bent his head to rest against Ianto's shoulder. Ianto put his arm around Jack.

"And some things are simply not ours to decide and so we have to live and deal with someone making our choices for us," Ianto whispered.

Both men were crying now, both for lost loved ones.

A/N: Complete! Woah, this chapter took me a whole day to write because I spent a lot of time doing reasearch on topics I ended up not using or not getting -.- Oh, well, I consider myself all the wiser about architecture in the 1600s and none the wiser about what sort of car Ianto has. Anyway... I hope the chapter wasn't _too_ long 0=)

-SpecialFaiths


	4. 3, Flesh and Blood

Title: The Story of Ianto Jones

Rating: Probably NC-17.

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Summary: AU. When Ianto Jones was six years old he was chased by wolves while playing in the forest near his home. One of them attacked. A month later Ianto is certain that the wolves have come for him again. His parent's brush it off as child's imagination. The morning after is one Ianto will never forget. Now he must live his life in Torchwood trying to resist his temptations and the things he craves while keeping all of his secrets. Will he cope?

Warnings: Werewolf!Ianto, Dark, Blood, Slash, AU, **Spoilers for Countrycide (and a tiny for Ianto's flashback in Fragments- blink and you'll miss it).**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for _way_ too active imagination. I'm not RTD or in anyway associated with the making of Torchwood, if I was a certain series would have gone a lot differently and there would be less of some things and more of others ^^

Beta: iantosgal (.com)

A/N: I jossed the episode a little *puts on an angel face*.

Chapter rating: NC-17.

**Chapter 3**

**Cardiff, 28th November, 2006.**

A row of swearing and thumping sounds could be heard from Ianto's bedroom. It was almost 2:30 am now and, no, it's not what you think.

"...Twllt din, rukker, merda, fan, andskotans, baka, daH bien, yob, govno... Fuck!"

Penny had sat there and watched Ianto furiously stuff clothes, toothbrush, a book and other stuff into his overnight-bag. He had been swearing ever since he had gotten home and it seemed that he was out of English and Welsh words so he had switched to other languages.

"Let me tell you, Pen, that man is just...!" Ianto growled like he had every other sentence since he came home. He was late again and hadn't come home until 23:40. The Rift had been spitting out all sorts of things that were either harmless when they'd examined them for hours or little furry things that not just ran fast, but jumped high and long and never seemed to get tired. Then, on their way out, Jack had called to them'_Oh, yeah! We're going to the Brecon Beacons tomorrow to check out some disappearances so bring your overnight bags just in case!_"

He had received sighs from the girls and a '_yeah, whatever_' from Owen.

Ianto had just kept on cleaning up after the team when Jack had walked up to him (a little _too_ close, since it was now nearly the end of the month Ianto was practically starving both in the food-sense and the sexual).

"_That includes you too, you know_" he said.

Ianto's head had shot up to look at him. "_What?_" was the only thing he could utter.

"_I said I wanted to see you in the field_" he leered.

"_And I told you I'd be no good in the field_" Ianto said, a little desperate but maybe Jack hadn't heard it.

"_C'mon. It's not likely something terrible will happen." _

_"What about Penny? I can't leave her all alone." _

_"So bring her along." _

_"Are you _mad_? Even if there _weren't_ the actual possibility of her being kidnapped or killed by some alien, she hates the countryside almost as much as _I_ do!" _

Jack was about to say something else but stopped himself and said "_who hates the _countryside_?_"

Ianto was getting angrier by the minute and could hear the rumble start in his chest. "I _do! And Penny and Owen too._"

Even though he was tempted to Transform right in front of Jack and launch at him just for thinking of forcing Ianto to return to the countryside he kept his voice steady and didn't raise to it...much.

"_Well, I'm going to change that. You'll come along, no arguments._" And on that final note he had turned around and walked into his office, giving Ianto no chance to respond.

Now, after having gone for a run that didn't help in the slightest, the rumble in his chest that had started at the Hub sounded more like the engine of a tractor and Ianto was taking his frustration out on the bag and bed and other things that wouldn't easily break when he kicked or punched them.

Ianto punched the bed once more before storming out of the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out one of the veal steaks.

He grabbed a plate, put the veal on it and walked into the living room where he sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV. It was a re-run of some soap opera. Ianto sighed, not his ideal source of entertainment, but he watched it anyway as he ate.

Penny sat down on the sofa next to him, showing much more interest in what was lying on Ianto's plate then what was going on on the television.

A few hours later, Ianto got into the Hub. To his surprise there was no one there, even though he had arrived at 9:30, much later than he usually did. He had wanted to stay with Penny as long as he could and explained to her that he'd be back tomorrow.

Ianto's duffel bag was slung over his shoulder and he slid it off onto a nearby chair. He decided it was best to get started on the coffee.

When finished, he took a cup up to Jack's office. The man himself was half out of the hole in the floor when Ianto arrived. He tossed his own duffel bag on the floor before climbing out himself.

"Morning, sir. Coffee?" Ianto asked.

After a few seconds of Jack's appreciative eyes looking him up and down, taking in his light jeans, black T-shirt and green jacket. Grinning, he said "You know what this reminds me of?"

"Our second meeting?"

"Correct," Jack said and winked as he took the cup from Ianto's hand.

When their hands touched lightly, it was like fire racing through Ianto's body. This was going to be harder than expected. Luckily Jack had turned around so he hadn't spotted the suffering look on Ianto's face.

Just as Jack sat down at his desk the cog door rolled open and in walked Tosh. Ianto turned around to get her some coffee as well and was fully aware of Jack's gaze on his backside the whole time.

"Morning, Tosh," he said and smiled at her.

She, too, seemed a little stunned at his casual appearance. So did Gwen and Owen when they arrived twenty five and thirty minutes later, respectively.

When they stopped to set up camp it was half-past eleven.

The whole drive (and even when they stopped to eat) Owen was complaining and it seemed that he was not about to stop now.

And now Gwen was acting like they were fourteen year old girls at a sleepover, asking everybody who was the last person who they had snogged. Ianto agreed with Tosh whole-heartedly; it was pretty easy for her to answer and he couldn't help but feel sorry for Tosh.

First of all she had a crush on probably the biggest prick in the country and now he was making fun of her. His chest started to rumble slightly. Luckily for him, the wind was enough for the others not to notice it, even if he got close to them. Jack was now sitting with them avoiding the question of who he last snogged. Ianto could barely contain the smile the obvious attempt brought.

Now there was silence, and Ianto was quite happy to keep it that way, he certainly wasn't participating.

"Oi, Jones, your turn now," Owen said with a masterfully evil grin.

Ianto just raised an eyebrow in return and said "I really don't think that's any of your business."

"Oh, c'mon, tell us. What's his name?" he said, stressing the 'his' in quite an obvious attempt at a joke.

The rumble in his chest was getting louder and so Ianto decided it was best to leave now, before anyone noticed and started asking uncomfortable questions. He stood up and was walking away past Owen when the man in question grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"What? You're walking away? Embarrassed much?"

Gwen then spoke up, clearly curious, too.

"Really, it's no big deal, we won't think it's... strange if you kissed some girl, even if you might feel it's too soon after Lisa."

Ianto could see Jack stiffen where he sat, even though he wasn't looking at him.

It was the final straw when Gwen mentioned Lisa. He was almost growling now and the only thing he could do for them not to notice was to yell, even though he would have if he hadn't needed to.

"If it's so fucking important for you to pry into my personal life then I'll tell you; it was some random guy at a random bar and I don't even know his name, didn't even ask!" he snapped.

He was doing his very best to contain any outwards sign of his 'other half'. Everyone was looking at him completely gob smacked.

"What, thought I was straight, did you?" he easily loosened himself from Owen's grasp and walked briskly towards his tent.

"That was uncalled for," Jack stated firmly, looking sharply at Gwen and Owen as he stood up and walked away.

"What? You weren't even a little bit curious?" Owen called after him.

Jack didn't even bother with a reply.

There was an awkward silence between the three team mates.

"I'm gonna go fetch some wood," Gwen then piped up.

"I'll come with you," Owen said and followed her.

Ianto heard footsteps (Jack's without a doubt) a minute before he stopped in front of Ianto's tent. When he did he clearly was 'knocking' on the fabric before he entered, a look of concern on his face.

"You alright?" he asked softly, friendly.

Ianto didn't bother answering the question, they both knew he wasn't.

"Funny how easily humans forget the manners they are taught as kids when they grow up" Ianto said as he looked up from the book he was pretending to read.

Jack walked further into the tent and lay down beside Ianto so they were shoulder to shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"What for? You can't apologize _for _Owen, you know." Ianto looked at Jack who was looking up.

"I know. I'm not. I'm apologizing for not _stopping_ him," Jack looked at Ianto. "You were there for me the other day and I'm sorry I didn't do the same for you just now." Ianto could see in Jack's face that he really was sorry.

They hadn't talked more, or even _about_ their little chat two days ago. But, to Ianto at least, it was clear that they were more comfortable with each other, and that had to count for something. Although, right now Ianto felt that they were _too_ close. His heart was hammering in his chest and there was fire in his chest and stomach, reaching out - spreading further.

"It's quite alright."

If Ianto was in complete control of his body he would have reached out and put a hand on Jack's arm, but right now he wasn't going to risk it. Even with Jack just laying there beside him, every fibre of his being wanted to rip either Jack himself or just his shirt and trousers open.

"I shouldn't have snapped over something so trivial as Owen's comment. It's just...ever heard that saying about the straw and the camel?" he continued.

It wasn't a question he wanted answered and Jack knew that, so they just lay there in comfortable silence.

Ianto didn't know how long they had been lying there when Gwen came running back onto the campsite saying she and Owen had found a body. Everything went down hill from there.

When Ianto awoke in that cellar or what ever the hell it was, he was shivering. He was shaking with need, and at that very moment he thought he should have listened to Parker. Once a month was _way_ to little. Now he would kill for food - no pun intended. Just some raw, bloody meat would be good right about now.

Tosh was quite sweet, waking up and trying to protect him from seeing the blood he had already seen and wanted so badly to lick. It was when he opened the bloody fridge that was the toughest part. When Tosh had opened it, the smell had drifted towards him in a matter of nanoseconds. So he had shoved her out of the way and opened the fridge. When he looked inside it was like his soul was torn in two; one wanted to slam the door closed as quickly as possible, the other wanted to dive in, yelling at him that this was exactly what he needed, what he craved so fucking badly. But it was the leg that did it. It brought the thought into his head that this was _human_ flesh. And even though it should have tempted him even more, the human part of him won and he shut the door.

The moment Ianto stepped inside the room where the 'people' intended to cut them open, his mind went rigid. The smell hit him like a brick wall, and called to him, begging him to give in to his cravings. The wrapped up bodies hanging from the ceiling was like waving a bottle of water in front of a man who'd spent two years in the dessert.

Ianto knew that he was a much faster runner than small Tosh and he would have a much better chances of getting help but he knew that if he ran she could easily be slaughtered. Him not so much. He also knew that whatever he did he could- _would_ not Transform, no matter what. The risk of him loosing control were very high since he was starving himself, it was even possible that he'd kill everyone in the room. So he whispered to Tosh to be ready to run.

He was quite happy when Evan knocked him unconscious, if that made any sense at all. He actually wasn't sure how long he had been unconscious but when he woke up he was glad that he hadn't had to keep it together for that period of time.

But when he was woken up it was even more difficult. At one point he was probably crying with effort and Jack certainly didn't help when he started shooting everyone and the smell of fresh blood drifted through the air. Not that he knew what he was doing to Ianto, of course.

When they were outside Ianto breathed a little lighter. The smell surrounding him was not the sweet smell of human blood.

Ianto felt a big, warm hand resting softly on his shoulder. He looked up to see Jack looking back at him with a soft expression.

"We're going back to the Hub. Gwen's gone with the ambulance," he said and gave Ianto's shoulder a squeeze before sitting in the driver's seat.

When Ianto got inside both Tosh and Owen had taken their seats and fastened their seatbelt. They only stopped once; to retrieve the tents and their stuff from where they had planned on camping.

Once back at the Hub, Ianto walked straight towards the coffee maker. He then felt someone grip his shoulder, it was smaller then Jack's and the smell confirmed that it was in fact Owen's.

"Ianto, as much as I love your coffee, that's not what we're here for."

Was that a compliment? Holy crap, he must look like shit, Ianto thought. He let Owen lead him through the Hub wordlessly until he realized where they were headed.

"Owen, I'm fine, there's nothing wrong with me," Ianto protested.

"Are you a doctor? No, didn't think so." He didn't even give Ianto a chance to reply as they walked down to the autopsy bay. "So, I think I'm more qualified than you are."

He pushed Ianto to sit on the autopsy table. Ianto stood back up again.

"Owen, this really is not necessary..."

"I don't agree with that," Jack said from the top of the stairs, leaning on the handle. How had Ianto not noticed him?

"Where's Tosh?" Ianto asked as an attempt to change the subject.

"Owen already gave her an all-clear. She just got into a cab."

"Look here," Owen said, shining a light into Ianto's eyes. Ianto stepped back and shut his eyes when the sudden light hit him.

"Stop. I am _not _concussed," he stated firmly.

"Well, your pupils are not constricting like they should," Owen argued as he put the light down.

"I'm still not concussed," Ianto argued back.

Owen sighed.

"When were you born?"

"19th of August, 1983."

"What's Myfanwy?"

"A name, a song, and our guard pterodactyl."

Jack chuckled from above.

"And I am?"

"The stupid twat that won't believe me when I say I'm not concussed!"

Owen sighed again.

"Fine, jacket off."

"W-what, why?" Ianto asked defensively, making both Jack and Owen to frown.

"Because I need to _examine_ you and check if there's any internal bleeding or severe injury," Owen said and rolled his eyes.

"I've already told you, there's no need, there aren't any." Ianto didn't want to answer the questions they might have in store for him.

"Take it off."

"No."

But before Owen started arguing again Jack spoke up, now standing on the second last step.

"Do it."

Jack and Ianto stared at each other, Ianto stubbornly and Jack with a look saying '_just try and fight with me_'. Ianto hesitated but finally slid the jacket off his shoulders.

"Now the shirt," Owen said.

Ianto tsk-ed and looked at Jack who just raised an eyebrow, daring him to argue.

So Ianto admitted defeat and pulled his T-shirt over his head. He looked down at himself. His bruises were dark already, they'd probably be almost completely yellow and brown in the morning. There'd be no sign of them in a week.

"They're not really that bad," Owen observed and started touching one on his stomach.

"Don't," Ianto said through gritted teeth.

He was seriously craving sexual release and stripping down and having someone touch him was not helping. Especially with Jack in the room with his pheromones. Hell, he'd fuck _Owen_ right now!

Thankfully Owen backed away. Suddenly he was grabbing his hand.

"What are you doing?" Ianto asked, he was not liking Owen holding his arm with one hand and a syringe in the other.

"What does it look like? I'm taking your blood, you've got open wounds and with the blood on the floor and everywhere in that house I'm not going to trust it that you've not been infected by something." He didn't even stop to look at Ianto. Ianto pulled his hand free.

"I'm _not_. What part of 'I'm fine' don't you understand?"

"Why do you keep insisting that you're okay. How do you know?" Jack asked, frown on his face, arms crossed across his chest.

"I just do."

While Jack and Ianto participated in another staring contest Owen grabbed his other arm.

"Don't." Ianto decided that freeing his arms wasn't getting the message across so he grabbed the syringe from Owen's grasp. He held it and squeezed hard, so hard that the glass broke in his hand, not even breaking his skin and he dropped the pieces into a tray.

The other two men stared at him. Owen was still holding his arm and looked back down at it.

"Where did you get this?" he asked.

His Scar was pretty visible; almost red, so different from his pale skin. Every werewolf that had not been bred had at least one scar. The Scar from when they were Infected. No matter how old or young they had been bitten or how short or long they had been werewolf the scar was there; unscathed.

"Got bitten when I was six," Ianto answered simply.

"By a Weevil?" Owen asked.

"No, it was a dog," Ianto answered.

"Well, it was a fucking huge dog, then," Owen stated as he let go of his arm, but Jack took it instead.

He was tracing the clear bite marks lightly with the tip of his fingers. It was fucking torture and Ianto's breathing became faster and familiar fire raced through his body.

"I understand that we can't see this when you wear your suits but you were wearing a T-shirt and jogging trousers when I came to your house the other night. How come I didn't notice it then?" he asked and looked into Ianto's eyes, his pupils dilated more than usual, thanks to fingers and pheromones.

"I was wearing a _T-shirt_ and _jogging trousers_, sir, your attention was elsewhere," he stated as-a-matter-of-factly. He looked at Owen. "So, can I go home now?"

"You can, but I'm not liking the dilated pupils so, Harkness, you drive him home."

The drive out to Ianto's house was silent. When they pulled up in front of it, Ianto got out and Jack followed. Ianto fumbled a little with the keys as his hands shook. Jack was standing way to close behind him. When he finally got the door open he rushed inside, away from Jack.

He was greeted by a whimpering Penny. He crouched in front of her to pet and scratch and kiss her head, apologizing.

"I'm so sorry, girl. Sorry."

She put her muzzle in the crook of his neck. Jack stepped closer to Ianto and she noticed the extra company. She immediately brushed out of Ianto's grasp and lunged at Jack. He backed away quickly but not before she managed to bite his hand. His yell was all it took for Ianto to realize what had happened.

"Penny!" he growled. "No!"

He dragged her by holding the thick fur on the back of her neck, into her room. Once inside he grabbed her muzzle, holding her mouth firmly shut.

"Listen, this was _not_ Jack's fault and if _I_ can stop myself from biting the people around me, so should you."

She whined, obviously sorry. Ianto sighed. He filled her food and water bowls before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

Jack was in the kitchen running water over the wound. Ianto took off his jacket, put it on a nearby chair and walked up to him and took his hand.

"I'm really sorry she's never shown any sign of aggression since I took her in," he said as he examined the wound. "It's pretty shallow, not much damage done."

"I'm pretty sure that dog hates me," Jack said as he watched Ianto fetch a medical kit from under the sink.

"Nah, she's just possessive of me. She's like a mother sometimes," Ianto said as he wrapped up Jack's hand in white bandage.

Jack chuckled.

"There, all done," Ianto said and dropped Jack's hand.

He suddenly realized how close they were standing. His heart started pumping twice its usual pace as fire raced through his veins. Jack was looking at him, eyes portraying the same kind of lust his own undoubtedly were.

Ianto felt (and saw) Jack's un-bandaged hand trail up his arm bringing fire as it touched the bare skin. His hand then went to touch Ianto's cheek and his thumb traced along his lower lip. Now there was no chance he could hold back and so Ianto gave in, closing the distance between them, clashing their mouths together in a fierce kiss.

Their mouths are open almost instantly and tongues battling for dominance. Ianto steers them, making Jack walk backwards out of the kitchen, past the living room and towards the stairs tearing at each other's clothes as they went, lips only parting to pull their T-shirts over their head.

"Stairs," Ianto warned against Jack's lips just before his ankles hit the first step.

They somehow managed to get upstairs safely and down the hall towards Ianto's bedroom. Now Ianto was pulling Jack towards the bed and as his feet hit the bed they were completely naked.

"Wh-wait," Jack panted.

"I am _not_ concussed," Ianto growled and pushed Jack onto the bed.

That must have been sufficient for Jack since he pulled Ianto down with him and kept on kissing him and stroking his back. Ianto straddled Jack's hips and reached into his nightstand-drawer. He pulled out a tube of lube but there was no condom left. Ah! He _knew_ five wasn't enough.

"You're okay, right?" He held up the empty packaging.

It took Jack a few heartbeats to realize what Ianto was talking about as he frowned but finally nodded.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Good," Ianto said and threw the packaging on the floor before attacking Jack's mouth once more. "I think I should warn you, Jack. I can play a little rough."

Jack moaned and his hips buckled upwards. Ianto chuckled.

"Can I ride you, Jack?" Jack gave an affirmative grunt and pulled Ianto down for a passionate kiss.

Ianto thought it was strange that for a man who talked as much as Jack did, he sure was quiet in bed.

Jack took the lube and squeezed a generous amount on his fingers, before he sat up and pushed his middle finger into Ianto. Ianto moaned and his hip buckled, their erections pressed together, the friction causing both men to moan. Soon a second finger was added and then a third, stroking his prostate.

Ianto grabbed Jack's head and pulled him into a wet kiss, bitting his lower lip as they parted. Jack lay back down again and Ianto held the other man's shoulders as lowered himself down onto his cock.

Both men moaned loudly and Ianto dug his fingernails down into Jack's shoulders and dragged them across his chest as he rose up and lowered himself down, even breaking the skin in some places.

He traced his tongue along the bleeding scratch marks, which burned as saliva got into the wound and Jack hissed and moaned along with some other strange noises. Ianto was making strange noises of his own, no doubt. Mostly groaning, though, but so low it sounded more like growling.

Jack sat up so they were chest-to-chest. Ianto was clawing across Jack's back and gripping it tighter when Jack's cock hit his prostate.

They were both on the edge and just before Ianto reached his climax he bit down on Jack throat, just above where neck meets shoulder. His teeth were still lodged in Jack's throat as he groaned against it. Jack came only moments later screaming out Ianto's name.

Ianto was licking and sucking on the bite at Jack's throat, drinking up every drip of blood that seeped from it as they collapsed back onto the bed.

Jack pulled him down for a kiss, tasting the metallic tang of his own blood.

They parted panting and looking into each other's blue eyes. Jack couldn't help but think that Ianto's eyes were a clearer and darker shade of blue than usually.

"You alright?" Ianto asked, rolling off Jack to lie beside him.

"Yeah," Jack chuckled. "When you said rough, I didn't think you meant to eat me al-" Jack mentally kicked himself when he realized what he was saying. But to his surprise Ianto chuckled, too.

"You have the most inappropriate timing, Captain."

They both laughed.

"Are _you_ alright?" Jack asked when the laughter quietened down.

"Yeah, told you I wasn't concussed."

"Yeah, but that's not what I meant," Jack looked at Ianto with a concerned expression.

Ianto simply shrugged and said "I've been through worse."

Now Jack was curious, was he talking about Lisa? Canary Wharf? But before Jack could ask anything, Ianto started kissing his chest and stood up from the bed.

"I'm going to shower, feel free to join me," Ianto said flirtatiously and turned around and walked towards the bathroom.

When he did Jack noticed that he had a tattoo on the back of his shoulder. Not big, but not too small either. It was a full grey moon and a black 'I' in front of it. He had to admit he was a little surprised, but compared to what he had learned about Ianto these past few days he shouldn't be. He'd have to ask Ianto about it sometime...later. Right now, he really needed to get to the shower.

A/N: Oh, my O.O I've never written a lemon before. It was harder than I thought it would be and I wouldn't have done it if it hadn't been necessary. Anyway, there's this song I know would be perfect for that scene, it's called Howl by Florence and the Machine.

**Translation of swearing:**

Twllt din - Asshole (Welsh)

Rukker - wanker (Dutch)

merda - shit (Italian)

fan - damn (Swedish)

andskotans - fuck (Icelandic)

baka - idiot (Japanese)

daH bien - shit (mandarin)

Yob - Fuck (russian)

govno - shit (russian)


	5. 4, In the Long Run

Title: The Story of Ianto Jones

Rating: Probably NC-17.

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Summary: AU. When Ianto Jones was six years old he was chased by wolves while playing in the forest near his home. One of them attacked. A month later Ianto is certain that the wolves have come for him again. His parent's brush it off as child's imagination. The morning after is one Ianto will never forget. Now he must live his life in Torchwood trying to resist his temptations and the things he craves while keeping all of his secrets. Will he cope?

Warnings: Werewolf!Ianto, Dark, Blood, Slash, AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for _way_ too active imagination. I'm not RTD or in anyway associated with the making of Torchwood, if I was a certain series would have gone a lot differently and there would be less of some things and more of others ^^

A/N: Man! I thought I was going to get at least two chapters done, but my muses are not really cooperative . PLUS school has begun, #$%&"! So I'm not sure I'll be able to write much... Anyway, that's life, eh?

Chapter rating: not sure, R? nah, probably lower...

Betad by the amazing iantosgal (.com)

**Chapter 4, In the Long Run.**

**Cardiff, November 30th, 2006.**

Ianto was fairly glad when Jack's wrist strap beeped at 5:45 am, so there was no awkward the-morning-after moment.

"Weevil alert," Jack explained and sighed as he rolled off of Ianto's chest. They had been going at it almost non-stop the whole night and both men (unbeknownst to the other) were thinking the same thing; where the hell the other had gotten the energy?

Ianto groaned.

"Can't you _not_ go just this once?" Jack gave him a scolding look. "I'm kidding, just kidding. Wow, sarcasm, apparently, does not work in a post-coital state," Ianto said as he sat up, swinging his feet off the edge of the bed.

Jack chuckled as he put on his boxers. Ianto walked towards his wardrobe and quickly took out a suit, shirt and tie.

Jack walked out of the bedroom, following the Hans-and-Gretel-styled trail of clothes. He had located his trousers and undershirt when Ianto emerged, fully dressed in a two-piece suit. Jack blinked.

"That was fast."

"I've had practice," Ianto replied enigmatically, with a smirk on his face.

Before Jack could ask him to elaborate, Ianto walked past him down the stairs, picking up his clothes as he passed them.

When Jack came downstairs fully dressed below the belt, he located his T-shirt near the bottom of the stairs, his shirt discarded by the sofa and Ianto in the kitchen. Once Jack was dressed he walked into the kitchen where Ianto presented him with a coffee, which Jack accepted gladly but put it on the counter behind Ianto. He took the one Ianto was holding and put it beside his own on the counter.

Ianto looked at Jack perplexed. He was simply too cute. Jack chuckled and smirked before pushing Ianto against the counter while attacking his mouth. After long moments of passionate kissing, Jack pulled back, partly because he had a weevil to catch, mostly because he needed to breathe.

"I can take this one myself, you go and catch a few hours of sleep before you come in to work," Jack said and picked up his coffee from the counter.

"Doesn't matter, it's not long until I'd be arriving at the Hub anyway, might as well do it now," he said as he picked up his own cup. "Besides, that snogging session has me wide awake" he smirked.

No lying so far.

"Yeah, but you need to sleep," Jack said as he gulped down the rest of the hot coffee, burning his tongue as he did.

"I can do that tonight," Ianto replied as he poured the rest of his coffee down the sink.

Still not lying, sort of.

He knew he wouldn't sleep, though. He walked out of the kitchen, Jack on his heels.

"Was that you oh-so-subtly denying me another night of heaven?" Jack smirked, and Ianto saw it, even though his back was turned.

"Even I need time to recover from a night like that, Sir," Ianto said.

Jack chuckled.

Alright, _now_ he was outright lying.

Today was the 30th and Ianto always went Hunting the last night of each month unless something came up.

Ianto opened the door of Penny's room. The hound was lying on her red cushion but jumped up immediately when she saw Ianto, waggling her tail with glee. He bent down to fill her food-bowl and pick up the water-bowl. Penny started growling once again when she caught the sight of Jack.

"Seriously?" Jack stared incredulously at the dog. "Am I really that bad?"

Ianto scowled at her beside Jack.

"Penny get over here," he said firmly. The dog shut up and looked up at her owner like a child, feeling guilty for getting mud over their new trousers. "You're being unfair. Now go and apologize to Jack."

The dog glanced shortly at Jack before back at Ianto who looked at her sternly. A little whimper escaped her throat and she walked over to Jack, head low and tail between her legs. She whimpered again and put her muzzle into the palm of his bandaged hand and licked it. Jack crouched in front of her, the un-bandaged hand on her head, petting her, while she licked the other.

"It's okay, I'm alright. We friends now?" he asked her.

She suddenly stop licking his hand and looked at him with a '_don't push your luck_' expression. Jack had never known of a more expressive dog then not-so-little Penny.

Jack straightened up and turned to Ianto.

"You've got quite the talent, talking to her. Now that I think about it you've got both her and the pterodactyl twisted around your little finger. You should try it on the weevils."

"Oh, right, the weevil!" Ianto said and hurried into the kitchen and filled Penny's bowl with water.

Moments later Jack and Ianto were inside the SUV, belts strapped and ready to go.

It was just over quarter past six once the captured weevil was locked away down in the vaults in a cell next to Janet. The chase had not been a long one and luckily the weevil, who Ianto had named Janice, had not attacked or been seen by anyone.

_"Janice?" Jack asked confused as they dragged the sedated weevil between them. "God it's heavy" he muttered between breaths._

_"Yeah, like in Friends, she makes this sort of whiney sound," Ianto replied, having no problem at all with the creature's weight. _

_Jack just looked at him with an even more confused expression. Ianto stopped dead in his tracks. _

_"You haven't seen Friends? The American TV show?"_

_"Yeah, well, could you please keep moving?" Jack asked, his face red with effort. _

_Ianto would have carried the bloody thing under one arm if Jack hadn't gotten to it first, tried to pick it up and complained about how heavy it was. _

_No, Ianto decided, it would not exactly look _normal_ to pick the thing up with one hand while the vein in Jack's head looked about ready to burst. _

_"And, no I have not. Don't exactly have the time."_

'Sure you do' _Ianto thought. _

_"Alright, then I think it is my duty to educate you further on the culture of 21st century humans." _

_Shit. Ianto hoped Jack hadn't thought too much about that statement. He breathed a little lighter when Jack laughed._

_"By all means, do."_

The cell door closed and Jack turned to him and said "Well, I suppose that theory has been disproved."

"Hm?" Ianto looked from Janice to Jack.

"You. Being a weevil-whisperer," Jack grinned.

Ianto chuckled.

"Quite," he agreed.

_Jack had sprinted out of the SUV as soon as they had spotted the weevil while Ianto went to the back to fetch the weevil-spray and sedative. Since they had quite unceremoniously stuffed all of the things they had brought camping into the SUV's trunk it took him some time to locate the needed items. Once he did, Jack had already caught the beast and was a hair spread from being devoured. _

_"Ianto, tell it to stop!" he shouted at Ianto._

_Ianto (like an idiot) had stood there shouting at the weevil "Oi! Get your hands off of him or you will not get to play with your favorite squeaky-toy for a week!" _

_Unsurprisingly the weevil had not listened and Ianto came to his senses and sprinted towards Jack and the weevil, getting there in a matter of seconds, despite the fact that they were a few meters away. He loosened the beast's grip on Jack, sprayed the weevil and sedated it quickly as Jack stumbled backwards._

"Wanted the only hands on me to be your own?" Jack leered as he rounded Ianto predatorily and slid his hands around Ianto's waist and down until he cupped his arse.

"Yeah, didn't want Janice here stealing you away, did I?" he asked, sarcastically, before crushing their mouths together.

Jack backed him up against the wall. They were both half-hard, their erections growing with every passing second.

Jack winced a little when Ianto's fingers slid from around his neck and over his shoulders, over the spot where Ianto had bitten him last night- almost as if he was planning on biting a chunk out of Jack.

He quickly forgot the pain when Ianto spread his knees so Jack's leg slid, filling that space. Jack's thigh pressed against Ianto's now rock-hard cock as Ianto's slipped his own thigh between Jack's legs to press against his hard length. He rocked, causing both men to moan into each other's mouth.

Ianto broke the kiss.

"Jack, the others," he groaned.

Jack lifted his right hand off Ianto's buttocks to look at his watch.

"We've got time," he replied before once again claiming Ianto's mouth.

That they did. Not only had they fucked _twice_ (in Jack's quarters, the first time Ianto had been down there) but Ianto was finishing making coffee when Tosh arrived.

"Morning!" Ianto called to her and passed her a cup of steaming hot coffee when she was barely out of the cog-wheel door.

"Morning?" Tosh greeted when she took the cup. She hadn't intended it to sound like a question but Ianto looked different; he was smiling wider than he had since he had been back, his usually pale cheeks were a little flushed and his hair was a little bit out of order. "Why are you grinning?" she asked smiling. She couldn't help but be infected by his good mood.

He just shrugged.

"No reason," he said and headed up to Jack's office.

Ianto entered and closed the door behind him. The Captain was still tucking in his shirt when Ianto put his coffee on his desk.

"Tosh has just arrived," he said conversationally. "I told you we weren't going to make it if we had started the third round."

Out of the dirty windows of his office, Jack could see Tosh sitting and starting work by her work station. He then grinned, uncomfortably much like a cheshire cat and walked towards Ianto, making him back into the wall beside the window, where Tosh could not see.

"If we had- as you so elegantly put it -started the third round, we'd have given her quite the show, yeah?" Jack closed the little of what was left of the distance between them, planting a fierce kiss on Ianto's lips.

Ianto kissed back enthusiastically before coming to his senses and pushing at Jack's shoulders, breaking the kiss.

"Jack, stop. What if she sees us?"

"What _if_ she sees us?" Jack asked, hands still on Ianto's hips.

Ianto sighed.

"Look, Jack, I'm not a very trusting man and as much as I like Tosh, I can not trust that she wont blabber it to the rest of the team. And believe me, I get enough of Owen's snarky comments, I do not need this to be added on top, especially since my 'little revelation' the other day," he said and did quote marks in the air. "I do not want to be labelled as the guy who's sleeping with the boss, 'cause that's not what I am doing. I'm sleeping with _Jack_. 'Kay?"

Jack nodded solemnly.

"Yeah, I understand. So, any ground rules? You want this kept secret, then?" he asked, looking deeply into Ianto's eyes.

"No, not _secret,_" he had quite enough of those "just discreet, alright?" he asked back, palms on Jack's chest. God, he was so warm.

Jack nodded again, smiling at him. He kissed him on the lips, not fiercely, it was quite sweet, actually. Ianto turned to leave but turned around before opening the door.

"Oh, yeah, one more thing, Jack." Jack stared at him over the rim of his cup. "No, you know, visible bitemarks or hickies, you know, where they're, you know..." Ianto stumbled over words but made a few (not so explanatory) hand gestures, "visible."

He looked a little uncomfortable and so Jack hid his smirk behind the coffee cup and nodded. With that Ianto fled the office.

Ianto was so cute, Jack thought. One moment defending his reputation, the other he's quite embarrassed because he's worried what the others might think should they see a love-bite on his throat.

Ianto Jones, what a man of mystery.

Kissing Ianto was also fantastic. It was addictive. Jack didn't know if he could keep his hands to himself during work. There was something he felt, even when he kissed him the first time, when he brought him back or whatever (he had no idea how he did that, though, it hadn't worked before. Just like a booster but never had he completely brought someone back), like... he couldn't really explain it, but every time they kissed it was like when you eat a mint and your breath becomes much fresher somehow and it's sort of a relieved feeling.

But it wasn't just his mouth, it was his whole body, like it was renewed somehow and he felt like he could fly... Holy crap, he wasn't even thinking straight. The thoughts in his head were all jumbled up.

Shit, he was hungry. Tonight, he reminded himself. Plus he hadn't even had breakfast, of course if he had, Jack would have no trouble spotting just how different Ianto was.

A few hours later he shared lunch with Myfanwy. The team was out. Since Gwen had a bullet wound in her side, Rhys, bless him, had forbade her to go to work. Although Ianto was sure she was fine, if the smell on Owen was anything to go by. Anyway, since Gwen was at home, Tosh had gone with Jack and Owen to retrieve some tech.

Ianto whistled to the pterodactyl to come down, and she did. Ianto held in his hand a plate with three large slabs of veal. He ripped a chunk from the meat and threw it in the air. Myfanwy caught the piece in her beak with a swift movement of her head, reminding Ianto a bit of Penny.

"One for you," Ianto said and tore another piece of meat. "And one for me," he said before popping the piece into his mouth.

Just what he needed (but not nearly enough). It ended with Myfanwy eating two slices of the meat and Ianto one, it was _her_ food after all. After their meal, Ianto went down into the communal bathroom and brushed his teeth and washed his hands, Ianto decided to keep a toothbrush in the Hub. If opportunities like this one presented themselves, then he didn't really want his breath to be similar to Myfanwy's.

The rest of the day passed by fairly uneventfully, except for Jack groping Ianto and claiming his mouth in a searing kiss every chance he got, when he was sure no one would walk in on them. The alien tech turned out to be some sort of alien back-rubbing device, according to Jack at least.

When it was 7:30 and Tosh was leaving (Owen had left an hour ago, getting bored with playing minesweeper for two hours), Ianto decided also to leave.

He knocked on Jack's office door.

"Jack, I'm heading out."

The man himself sat behind his desk and seemed to actually be doing some paperwork, for once. He looked up at Ianto and asked with fake innocence "so soon?"

"Yup, I-"

"Don't tell me you need recovery time," Jack cut him off, grinning "'cause if what we were doing this morning is anything to go by then your stamina is just fine."

He stood up and walked towards Ianto who was leaning on the door jamb. Jack did the same, his hand over his head on the doorway smirkinga at Ianto, their faces only centimetres apart.

Ianto chuckled.

"I know, but you said it yourself; I do need the sleep." Not really, but it wasn't actually a _lie_. "Besides, I was thinking I should probably take Penny out for a run and then go to sleep, come into work all refreshed in the morning." _Liar!_ "Penny hasn't been out for a run for days," he said apologetically. Now _that_ was true.

"Alright," Jack smiled understandingly. He put his finger under Ianto's chin, tilting his head upwards for another amazing, breathtaking kiss. "See you in the morning, then."

"No, Penny," Ianto said for the third time. "You can not come, you won't be able to keep up with me."

He sighed. Penny was whining at the front door, sliding her front feet against it, making a scratching sound.

"Look, we'll go for a nice long run in the morning, okay?" he asked as he slid off his shirt. The trousers and socks went next.

He stood there only in his boxers, staring his dog down. She grunted, a '_s'pose_' sound.

"Now, be kind, I'll be back in a few hours."

The farm he had chosen was roughly 50 kilometres away from his house. The field where the sheep were kept was a few kilometres from there. Ianto was always careful not to go to the same farm twice, so farmers would not get suspicious and see a pattern.

Ianto slid off his boxers and stepped out of the front door and closed it behind him. He listened carefully for any sound at all, a sign that someone was nearby or watching him, if there was any sign of the possibility of him being spotted. There wasn't.

Ianto closed his eyes and let go, gave in to the thing that was constantly trying to be in control. Every nerve and every cell of his body started tingling at the same time as he begin to faintly glow, a slightly golden light surrounded him as his bones grew longer and shorter, thicker and thinner. Ianto knew what was happening to his body, he had seen it happen to others, but he didn't feel anything beside the tingle all over his body. He was numb. Every time he Transformed, it felt as though time slowed down. What felt like minutes was only a matter of seconds and when the Transformation was complete he stood there.

A grey wolf with blue eyes. His fur was thick but smooth and sleek, coloured the typical colour of the average wolf you see on pictures; shades of white, gray, black and a little beige. He was much bigger than a regular wolf, but compared to other Werewolves he was the average height. If he stood on all fours his head would probably be at shoulder height with an average human.

Ianto set off to loping run, building up to a sprint. He ran faster. He ran faster than that. Finally he was running completely free. Sometimes he would Transform when he went out running with Penny, but that was very rarely since once Transformed there was always the possibility of him loosing control and attacking someone who passed them. And if he was running with Penny, he wouldn't reach the maximum speed, which was what he needed and was doing now.

Not an hour later he was already at the field watching out for potential prey. In the end he had his eyes on two big sheep. He sprinted out from his hiding and had one by the neck before the animals had a chance to react. Ianto always tried to make the death of his prey as quick and as painless as possible, so he tightened his grip on the sheep's throat and shook his head like a terrier with a rat. The sheep's throat snapped immediately. Ianto dragged the sheep away from it's flock and ate it, savouring the taste of fresh meat and the blood still pumping through the kill's veins.

When he had finished he did the same to the next, and the next. He dug a hole some distance from the field and burried what was left of the three sheep before heading back home.

Jack stared at himself in the full-length mirror in his tiny bathroom. His chest and back were covered in scratches and bite marks and on his shoulder was the wound from where Ianto had bitten him. Normally Jack would be grinning at the things he had been able to make his lover do but there was something bothering him.

Why hadn't it healed yet?

His wounds usually healed in no time at all. Maybe these hadn't healed because the were more shallow than what he would usually call 'wounds'. Could also be that they were at a spot that took longer to heal than usual. It was the same thing he thought when Ianto had hit him and the cut on his lip hadn't healed as fast as it should.

Something strange was going on.

A/N: Whee! Jack's brain is catching up with the events... dundundun... I have to tell you, though, that my muses are just about as good as dead right now, so any suggestions or just about _anything _would be a tremendous help!


	6. 5, Truth and Lies

Title: The Story of Ianto Jones

Rating: Probably NC-17.

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Summary: AU. When Ianto Jones was six years old he was chased by wolves while playing in the forest near his home. One of them attacked. A month later Ianto is certain that the wolves have come for him again. His parent's brush it off as child's imagination. The morning after is one Ianto will never forget. Now he must live his life in Torchwood trying to resist his temptations and the things he craves while keeping all of his secrets. Will he cope?

Warnings: Werewolf!Ianto, Dark, Slash, AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for _way_ too active imagination. I'm not RTD or in anyway associated with the making of Torchwood, if I was a certain series would have gone a lot differently and there would be less of some things and more of others ^^

AN: So, I am officially taking iantosgal's advise and saying F U to Canon! Hah! There you have it.

A thank you to Jaya and my beta iantosgal.

Chapter rating: R. (I'm crap at this)

**Chapter 5, Truth and Lies. **

**Cardiff, December 1st, 2006.**

After digging a large hole some distance away from the flock of sheep and throwing what was left of them (mostly bones and the head, really) in it, he headed home. He listened for any sort of sound before Transforming on his doorstep. Penny greeted him like her usual cheerful self. He had hopped into the shower and washed off the dirt and blood covering his body. Worst thing was he could do nothing about the scratches on his hands or feet but wait for them to heal.

Ianto entered the Hub the next morning feeling fresher than ever (not really, but you get the point). He felt incredibly good, except for a slight itch in his left arm. After a Transformation, a werewolf's senses are heightened even more than usual and so Ianto could smell Jack's pheromones even before he emerged from his office. His footsteps were extra loud and Ianto could even hear every breath of his loud and clear.

Jack approached Ianto and couldn't help but notice how refreshed Ianto looked. That night's sleep was apparently just what he had needed. When Ianto turned towards him and looked at him, Jack's breath hitched at the sight of his eyes. They were extraordinarily blue.

"What?" Ianto asked with a grin but Jack couldn't help but detect a little of wariness in his voice. Jack just shook his head in response and grabbed him by the waist, dragging him forward until his body was pressed to Jack's.

Jack leaned forward and claimed Ianto's mouth. This was doing wonders to Ianto. With his senses on overdrive he could feel every spot of his mouth Jack's tongue slid, when their teeth clashed and everywhere Jack's hands roamed. He could feel the waves of heat coming from Jack and the fabric of his shirt under his fingertips. The unmistakable beginning of an erection against his thigh (not to mention his own against Jack's).

Once they parted for air, Jack rested his forehead against Ianto's.

"So, I take it your batteries are restored."

Ianto chuckled and dragged Jack to his office kissing him and unbuttoning his shirt as they went.

"After you," Jack said as they reached Jack's quarters.

Ianto nodded and jumped down, Jack joined seconds after. The kissing and disposal of clothes continued and soon both men were completely naked and hard. When he was lying on Jack's bed, Jack hovering above him, Ianto noticed that the bite on his shoulder hadn't healed yet. He hoped Jack hadn't noticed, though. Luckily, Jack was oblivious like that. He, for example, hadn't noticed that there were no signs of the bruises from Brecon Beacons, nor had he noticed anything strange about how Ianto had broken the syringe Owen wanted to prod him with. Of course, back then, both Owen and Jack must have been in shock and adrenaline still pumping through their veins.

Jack kissed a trail of kisses from Ianto's mouth, nibbling a little at his throat, down his stomach. He kissed the head of Ianto's cock before swallowing him suddenly. Ianto gasped and grabbed a hold of the sheets, completely taken aback by the wet, engulfing heat that was Jack's mouth. He was doing his very best not to come right then. Too soon for Ianto's liking that heat disappeared but soon found its place on Ianto's mouth.

When they were done, Ianto lay on his back on Jacks little bed with his eyes closed. He could feel so much. He felt every muscle in his body sing with joy, could feel Jack's palm as it rested on his stomach, felt Jack's breath softly dance on his neck, but most of all he could feel Jack's gaze on him.

He cracked one eye open and saw Jack, indeed gazing at him contemplatively.

"What?" Ianto asked, an eyebrow raised but his lips curved upwards.

Jack was silent for a moment, a frown on his face.

"I was just thinking," he paused before seemingly make the decision to speak his mind "you never seem to talk about your family…"

He let the sentence hang in the air and both men noticed the uncomfortable silence, even though it was quite short since Ianto answered quickly and defensively.

"Well, neither do you" he said grimly.

He sat up, swung his legs over the edge off the bed and stood up. He walked into the little bathroom and cleaned himself off, but left the door open.

"That's different," Jack stated from the bed.

"Is it, now? Enlighten me, please." Ianto walked back into the bedroom and started looking around for his clothes.

"It just is," Jack said quietly. "Besides," he said, raising his voice a little "you're the one who accused me of never asking about you."

Ianto paused for a moment. He had no answer for that, he really didn't. So he just clenched his teeth and put on his trousers.

Jack sighed, rose up from the bed and walked up to his lover. He slid his hands down Ianto's arms and stilled them over Ianto's hands where they held the trousers at his hips. He rested his head on Ianto's shoulder and felt the younger man relax against him and tilt his head back a little to rest on Jack's.

"Why won't you tell me?" Jack asked sweetly, his nose nudging against Ianto's throat. He breathed in his lovers scent and felt Ianto tense a little at the question but he soon shrugged.

"Dunno. I don't really have a family anymore," he said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

Ianto, who was dressed in everything but his jacket, tie, socks and shoes, shrugged, bent down to retrieve his socks and shoes and carried them under his arm as he climbed the ladder to retrieve the rest of his clothes.

Jack quickly put his clothes back on before following Ianto up to his office.

The man in question was putting his tie back on.

"Ianto, talk to me," Jack pleaded.

Ianto shot him a glance before focusing on his tie again. He shrugged once more (what was it with him?)

"Everyone around me just seems to die. And I can't stop it from happening and it will continue to happen for as long as I live and I don't want to be reminded of that." His voice broke a little. "My family is my past and the past is past. The only way to stay sane is to live in the present. At least that's what Parker says." The last part he muttered mostly to himself.

"Yeah, that's one way of doing it," Jack said. "But talking to someone about your past, especially the bad times, can make it all easier."

"I don't like telling people about my past."

"And that's not what I'm saying. I'm telling you to _talk to_ someone about it. There's a big difference."

Ianto sighed and leaned against Jack's desk. This was a topic Ianto feared would raise unwanted suspicion within Jack.

The thing about Jack was that he was wonderfully oblivious, but once he thought something was not right, just the tiniest thing, he was determined to find out what it was. If Jack would think even for a moment Ianto wasn't telling him the truth…Ianto didn't want to finish that thought.

Jack was looking at him… fondly? Ianto didn't have the vocabulary to describe what he saw in Jack's face. But he knew that whatever it was he saw there made him want to come forward and be completely honest. Just this once, maybe, he could tell the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. The weight on his heart would be lifted and just maybe Jack would be merciful and not pump bullets into his body. He really should tell him.

But he couldn't.

So Ianto decided something would be better than nothing. But even just thinking about his past, his family, stung like hell. The people he had told something of his past he could count on one hand. Of course he had told Parker, he knew more about Ianto than anybody else, probably knew more about him than Ianto himself did! He had also told Dominic, but not in as much detail as he had told Parker. Naturally Parker and Dominic would understand much better than Lisa would, and so Ianto hadn't told her much. He had told her about growing up with his grandmother and she had known about his parents being murdered, but that was about it. They hadn't spoken about it after the night he told her.

And now Jack. Jack who, himself, kept his own secrets. Surely he should understand why Ianto didn't speak of his past. It was hypocritical, really.

Ianto hadn't realized he was silently crying until Jack walked towards him and brushed away his tears with his thumbs. He pressed his lips against the younger man's forehead in a kiss.

"See? If you keep it all in, one day you will break," he mumbled against Ianto's skin. Jack looked into Ianto's eyes, trying to assure his lover to trust him. "Talk to me, Ianto."

"I don't know where to start…" Ianto mumbled.

"How about where you grew up?"

Ianto chuckled humorlessly and stood up. He moved around the desk and sat in Jack's chair. The older man followed and perched on his desk in front of Ianto.

Ianto's elbow rested on the chair's arm and his thumbnail between his teeth. He was looking at the floor, not at Jack, even though the other man was looking at him intently.

"I grew up in the country," Ianto started. He still wasn't looking at Jack, no he stared at the floor like it held the answer to life, the universe and everything. _42_. He smiled a little. "Until I was six." His smile disappeared. He reached a hand into the left sleeve of his suit jacket to scratch his itching scar. "It's just over seventeen years ago now," he swallowed audibly "but I remember that night so vividly I still have nightmares."

This made Jack's skin crawl and his heart tug painfully.

"I…" Ianto paused. He decided it was probably unwise to tell Jack about him telling his parents that 'something bad was coming'. He cleared his throat. "I was in bed. I had been feeling… uneasy. My mother finally managed to get me to fall asleep when she sung for me. I loved that song, always made me feel better. It was Swedish, so I didn't understand a word of it. I didn't even know how mum had learned Swedish, I do now though. She lived there for a couple of years before she met my Tad," he babbled. He inhaled deeply, leaned back in the chair and looked at Jack for the first time since he began his storytelling. He smiled softly "It's strange to think your parents had some sort of life before you came into the picture." Ianto's smile faded and there was a brief pause. "I woke up that night, feeling like something wasn't right. I heard someone break in and hid under my bed. I was so frightened." Jack could see the pain in Ianto's eyes. "I could hear them in the hallway and there was more than one- probably three or four. I hid under the bed and when I heard someone outside my bedroom I think I passed out, from fear most likely. Panic attack or something like that." He and Parker had discussed this, and they weren't sure if it was fear or not. Parker told him that if the wolves had indeed, like Ianto had feared, 'come back for him', then it could also be that Ianto's Master, the one who bit him, had been so close for the first time.

Jack was still perched on the desk, his arms crossed over his chest and his brow furrowed. Ianto didn't know if he looked scared, concerned or angry.

Ianto averted Jack's eyes once more, but this time found the coral on Jack's desk quite fascinating (and Ianto had a feeling that it really was).

"When I woke up next, it was morning. I knew something was off, and so I walked into my parents' bedroom and…"

Jack watched Ianto's face change from pained to far away. His mind was clearly seeing what Ianto had seen when he entered the bedroom. Jack dreaded to learn what would come next.

"The floor was covered with blood and my dad was face-down in his own blood and looked like he had fallen into a Christmas tree-shredder. His whole body had an open wound. My mum had… chunks of her had been eaten. Even the _fetus_ had been ripped out of her." Ianto's voice broke and a sob escaped his throat.

"Fetus?" Jack asked horrified.

Ianto nodded and wiped the tears from his face. "Mum was, I think, four or five months pregnant."

"Who would do this?" Jack asked bewildered. He moved from the desk and crouched in front of his lover. Ianto looked up at Jack as the older man took Ianto's hands in his own.

He sighed. "The police never found them. And believe me, they tried. Inspector Cedric Jones, who worked on the case was my uncle, dad's brother - I'm named after him -, was restless. I think he never stopped looking. He died when I was thirteen years old. He was the closest thing I had to a father after…" He sighed again. "Anyway, I walked barefoot and in my bloody PJs to school, 'cause that's what you do on a Wednesday when your body is on autopilot."

Jack was rubbing soothing circles on the back of Ianto's hands with his thumbs.

"Anyway, I have to assume that someone called the police, 'cause before I knew it, my Uncle Cedric was there. He took me to my Grandma Carys. She lived alone ever since my Grandpa died, when my dad was five and Uncle Cedric three. She lived here in Cardiff and I remember being so excited when Uncle Cedric told me I was going to live in the city. I've lived in that house ever since, except for my years in London."

Ianto looked at him perplexed.

"My house," Ianto explained "I've lived there since I was six."

Jack's eyebrows rose in wonderment. "Really?" Ianto gave him a nod. "So I take it your grandmother has passed away also?" Jack smiled sadly in understanding.

"Naturally," Ianto said simply and gave Jack a sad smile of his own.

Jack pressed a soft kiss on Ianto's lips. He was still holding Ianto's hands and pressed their joined hands into his chest.

"I understand. Better than you might think," Jack said when he pulled away and looked into Ianto's beautiful blue eyes.

Ianto looked down at their hands and nodded. "I know you do," Ianto confessed. He squeezed Jack's hands briefly and looked up at him with a meaningful gaze.

Jack's face fell.

"What?" He finally managed to utter.

Ianto pressed his lips against Jack's knuckles before resting his cheek against them.

Jack's eyes were watery and a tear rolled down his face as he closed his eyes and sighed in… Ianto wasn't sure if it was relief or defeat. But Ianto knew how he felt. The Captain rested his forehead against Ianto's. "How?" he asked.

"Jack, I work in the Torchwood Archives, have for, what, four years, almost five? It's incredibly hard _not_ to stumble upon a file with your name in it. Even in the ones dated back to the late 1800s. Plus, cleaning up two puddles of blood when there's only one body kind of summed it up for me. I put two and two together." Ianto moved away to look at Jack. He was smiling.

"Oh, Ianto, my beautiful, brilliant Ianto," Jack whispered and leaned in for a kiss. It was not too passionate or too long and when they pulled away, Jack pressed a kiss on Ianto's cheekbone. "I have to say, I'm so relieved you found out this way, because I most likely would not have told you anything." Jack sighed. "I feel like there has been a weight lifted off of my shoulders."

Would it be like that, then? If Ianto told Jack the absolute truth, would it feel like that? A weight lifted off his shoulders. Perhaps. But there was no way of telling how the Captain would react. For all Ianto knew, Jack could have met a wolf somewhere along the long path that was his life. You never knew. Hell! He could have _fucked_ one.

"Jack, why didn't you just tell us?" Ianto asked.

If Jack had some sort of logical explanation for keeping this a secret then Ianto could use it against his lover when he found out. There was no question in Ianto's mind that Jack _would_ find out someday, but Ianto knew very well that he was a coward and would do anything to delay it as much as possible.

"It seems stupid now, but I guess I was afraid of rejection. That and I don't want to have to tell every person I care for about this. It does hurt and… well I have and I will lose them all," Jack admitted. His eyes were wet and tormented, somewhat hopeless.

"Well, I know very well what that feels like", Ianto said sadly and stroked Jack's chin.

Jack put his hand on top of Ianto's and looked up at him. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I just am. I know what it feels like to lose the ones you love, and you're _so_ _young._" Jack almost whispered the last words. "You should still be complaining about awkward family dinners at Christmas. About your mother always nagging you to get a girlfriend and a real job. About your dad constantly telling her to leave you alone, it's your life and you could do what you want with it." He sounded genuinely upset.

"It's alright. I've never known that, so there isn't anything to miss."

Just when Jack looked like he was about to reply the Hub alarms sounded, alerting them of someone entering. Tosh, no doubt. Ianto stood up from the chair and walked towards the door.

Perhaps he had given too much away, Jack was unexpectedly… concerned. And Jack was likely to do anything, really.

"Jack," Ianto said as he stood in the doorway, one hand on the doorknob. The Captain looked up at him and stood up from his crouching position. "If I asked you please not to look into it, would you?"

Jack's face gave nothing away and the Captain said nothing either. After a moment of silence Ianto decided he wasn't going to get an answer from his lover and he wasn't even sure if Jack himself knew what it was. Ianto turned back around and exited the office, planning on making Tosh a cup of coffee and get on with his day.

Jack had been trying -and failing- to focus on the report in his hand.

Ianto's little revelation had thrown him out of kilter and now his fingers were itching to look at the case file. And he would have searched for it the moment Ianto was out the door if he hadn't sort of asked him not to. But he hadn't, had he?

Jack was chewing the end of his pen, listening to the voices in his head, telling him either that Ianto would or wouldn't be okay with it.

Ah, fuck it. Jack tossed his pen onto the desk rather to harshly and it skidded off the table and onto the floor. He ignored it and started up his computer. He was the boss, God darnit! And if there was the possibility of something effecting one of his employees, he should know about it.

Or at least that was how he justified opening the personnel files.

When he and Ianto had first met and Ianto had spoken the word 'weevil', Jack had rushed to the nearest computer as soon as he was in the Hub (and after locking the alien up, of course). He had found Ianto's file rather quickly and skimmed the information on it. Jack admitted he hadn't really done anything more than just that; skim.

If his eyes (and mind) hadn't constantly travelled to the picture attached, he might have noticed, as he did now, how very little information there was.

He really had just memorized enough things to surprise the younger man and let him know he knew who he was.

Seeing how little was on Ianto's file reminded Jack of the bite on his shoulder and the scratches across his torso, to why he had been suspicious in the first place.

The file contained: Ianto's birthdate, his girlfriend at One, job title at One and Three, school records, address and phone number. Nothing else.

There were no names of his parents or any relatives, none of the incredibly detailed things that Torchwood One's personnel files usually were. Not even Ianto's parents were listed! But what struck Jack as the oddest of it all was that there were no medical records. None.

This was odd. Everyone had to have gone to the hospital at least _once_ in their life! And Jack was certain there was supposed to be at least some psychiatrist's name there, shouldn't there? Surely they had gotten a six year old boy into therapy, if he walked into his parents' bedroom to find their molested bodies.

He opened the Torchwood One file again. He searched the file over and over and over again for anything at all until his eyes began to water.

When Jack had read everything on the file seven times his eyes caught something in the right corner on the bottom of the file. The font was every small. _Always read the fine print_, Jack thought.

W.

A single letter. W. It could mean anything really, but Jack still couldn't shake off the feeling that it was somehow important.

He opened up a new window and selected the T1 database. London's database.

Before the Battle of Canary Wharf, hacking into Torchwood London's Database was harder than bedding Queen Victoria (and that hadn't worked the last time he tried). Tosh had even had a hard time both getting in (Jack chuckled, he had the humor of a thirteen year old) without alerting One's Security and covering her tracks well enough, again, not to catch One's Security's attention.

After the fall of the Tower, however, it was like going to the library. They had full access to all of their files.

Jack typed in the single letter into the search box. W. Search.

There were hundreds- thousands of matches! Staff names, alien artifacts, reports. Jack'd be damned if he was going to sort through all of that.

He typed W again in the search box and checked the '_exact match_' option.

This time there was only one result.

_W._

Below it said with smaller letters: _see the W-Project._ Jack hurriedly typed _The W-Project_ into the search box. Again, only one result.

_The W-Project_. Jack clicked the link. It was blank. Nothing, simply a white screen.

Jack sagged in his chair. It was a dead end.

Suddenly Jack remembered something Ianto had said: '_Inspector Cedric Jones, who worked on the case was my uncle..."_

Jack opened the Police database. Personnel files. _Cedric Jones_. Simple enough.

Seventeen results, only one Inspector. Jack opened the document attached. It was a hard copy-scan. The man on the photograph was definitely Ianto's uncle. They looked quite similar. Only Cedric had sandy-brown hair, stubble and hazel eyes. Jack skimmed the information; _Born 31st of June 1953, died 2nd of August 1996, blah blah blah... blaaaah... Parents!_ Jack thought triumphantly. _Parents: Carys and Thomas R. Jones._ The names were linked and Jack clicked Thomas' name.

Right, now he was getting somewhere. _Thomas Riley Jones, born 5th of November 1931, died 14th of June 1956. Married to Carys Green (b. 18.09.1935 - d. 2.08.2002). Together they had two sons: Gwydion J. Jones (b. 3.01.1953 - d. 21.11.1989) and Cedric Jones (b. 31.06.1953 - d. 2.08.1996)._

Jack clicked Gwydion's name.

_Gwydion John Jones, born 31st of January 1951, died 21st of November 1989. Married to Kate Smith (b. 5.07.1955 - d. 21.11.1989)_

Jack thought that it was somewhat eerie to see the date of your lover's parent's death. Especially when Jack knew what happened.

_They had one son: Cedric I. Jones._

Cedric? So Ianto really _was_ named after his uncle. Strange, Ianto's file didn't mention anything about a Cedric name.

Jack right-clicked Cedric's name and opened it in a new window. His eyes caught the _'Cross reference_' part of Gwydion's file.

Three newspaper articles (one bore the repulsing title '_In the countryside no one can hear you scream_') and one case file. Jack opened the latter.

The picture that opened was probably the most disturbing one Jack had ever seen. Not graphically, no, he'd seen a lot worse. Just as Ianto had described it, the floor was covered with blood. At the end of the bed laid a man, Gwydion, on his stomach, his head turned to the side. He was so strikingly like Ianto, Jack thought he might throw up. Gwydion had sandy brown hair, like his brother, he was slightly broader than Ianto and his eyes were duller. _Dead_, Jack corrected himself.

On the other end of the bed, in an almost sitting position, propped up against the nightstand, was a woman. She, too, took a great resemblance to Ianto. Among other small but important little things, his dark curly hair was obviously the same as hers.

Jack read the report. The Police suspected that whoever did this had used dogs to attack Mr. and Mrs. Jones. The bodies were covered with claw marks and bites, even bits of them had been eaten.

The little boy, Cedric (Ianto, Jack mentally corrected), had walked to school. The boy was covered in blood and when he arrived at school his teacher called the police immediately. The boy's feet were in terrible shape after having walked 6,7 kilometers _barefoot_ from his home and to the school.

Inspector Jones had not allowed further questioning of the boy when one officer had asked what had happened, the boy's face lacked all emotion and he went into shock.

There was no evidence to connect anybody to the murder.

Jack selected the window he had opened and read Ianto's (Cedric's) file. There was not much, but there was more information in this one than his personnel file. And this one was just from the day he was born until that fateful night in November.

Ianto knew Jack was reading up on him, he just knew it. It was too quiet. There had been no asking for coffee or inappropriate groping and Ianto dreaded what would come next. He worried what Jack would find out. Ianto had read the files often enough to know there was nothing in there to even hint at anything Wolf. Uncle Cedric had made sure of that, with a little help from the Guards in the government.

There were a few Guards working in the more important jobs. It seemed like there was a Wolf representative everywhere. The Wolves they called Guards were the ones who made sure a Wolf's identity was kept secret and kept Wolves in check, they dealt with the ones who were out of line or were at risk of exposing a Wolf's true nature.

Uncle Cedric had known a Guard and was aware of Werewolves' existence. His Uncle had met this particular wolf by pure happenstance, he hadn't told Ianto much detail about it, but Ianto knew that it had something to do with Cedric's old girlfriend Mal. Long story (that Ianto couldn't remember) made short, Cedric and this Guard, whose name was Alan, were friends. When Uncle Cedric had feared that the murder of his brother and sister-in-law had something to do with Alan's world, he phoned his friend and asked him to come down.

When Alan arrived he had taken one look at Ianto and told Cedric as it was. Ianto had been Infected.

Now, a human does not have to be Infected if bitten, but one does have to be bitten to be Infected. A Werewolf has two venomous glands; one behind each canine tooth (or 'Fang' as it's often referred to among Wolves). A Wolf releases its Virus only if he/she intends to. There is no such thing as 'Accidental Infection'. It is however more difficult to stay in control of oneself whilst in Wolf-form.

Alan had told Ianto this. He had come to visit Ianto and Carys once a week. He had taught him how to Transform, _when_ to Transform (not that Ianto was doing what he'd learned _now_), what and what not to eat, how to stay in control, how to hunt. Every essential Ianto had learned from him. Ianto had lied when he had told Jack that his Uncle had been the closest thing he had to a father most of his life. Alan had also been the father he'd never have.

Ianto's grandma had also been incredibly tolerant of the monster of a child she had to look out for (she had smacked him for saying that once. She was the most stubborn, yet sweet person Ianto had ever known). She also had to put up with a stranger coming and staying for the night every week. If Ianto was completely honest, he thought his Gran Carys had had a bit of a crush on Alan, even though he was… or, well, _looked_ a few years younger than her. Truth be told it was actually _she _that would have been too young for _him_. While he might look like he was somewhere around 40, he was a lot older. He told Ianto that he was born in 1906. Which would make him a hundred years old this year, he should maybe pop for a visit. He hadn't spoken to the old man for… probably two years now.

Alan had always looked out for Ianto and at times, Ianto had wondered just how good friends he and his Uncle had been.

Alan had always made sure Ianto's file contained as little information as possible. And that was now gnawing at Ianto. Because Ianto knew Jack, and he knew that the Captain would see it as weird.

Now he just had to wait for the bomb of questioning he was certain Jack would have in store for him.


	7. 6, I'm on a Hunt I'm After You

AN: I'm sorry for how long it took me to update. I've been wondering… do people let their sheep out in November down there? Mah.. they do in _this_ story :P

Chapter rating: PG-13

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my great-grandma, Rósa, who passed away a few days ago.

I hope it's better this way for you, amma.

**Chapter 6.**

**Cardiff, 1st of December, 2006.**

Ianto was still fighting with himself over whether he should talk to Jack or not as he prepared the coffee. Judging by the sideway glances he received from Jack whenever they were in the same room, Ianto guessed that Jack himself was mentally deciding when and where it would be best to corner Ianto and get him to talk. Surely Jack wouldn't confront him while the rest of the Torchwood team was still here, would he?

He brought the team their coffees in silence. Tosh was the only one, really, who acknowledged his presence, she gave him a small smile as he put the cup on her desk. Owen was engrossed in a tricky game of minesweeper and didn't so much as look at him. Gwen was on her mobile talking to PC Andy Davidson, judging from what he heard of the tinny voice on the other line. To Ianto it looked like she only recognized the hot beverage and not the person that handed it to her. She was still wary of him. In a way they all were. What he wouldn't give for his best friend's banter right now. Parker would know what to do, how to cheer Ianto up, he always did.

Ianto finally walked into Jack's office, mentally steeling himself for the conversation to come. He handed the Captain his cup of steaming black coffee but as Jack opened his mouth -whether to thank him or question him- Gwen walked in with her phone clutched to her chest as she leaned against the doorway.

"Jack?" she said. The man in question looked away from the team's youngest member to the newest. "I just got off the phone with my old partner Andy. He was talking about some case the police has got going on and I thought it might be something we should look into?"

"Why?" Jack asked. He wasn't really in the mood for dealing with the police., especially if it turned out that it wasn't a Torchwood matter after all.

Ianto went to tidy up Jack's desk. Picking up candy wrappers, crumpled up papers and the cup from the last coffee-round.

He was only half-listening to Gwen until he heard her mention the farm he had 'visited' last night. He heard her describe the sheep carcasses and lost his grip on the empty coffee cup. Both Gwen and Jack turned to look at him as the cup hit the floor, luckily not breaking.

"You alright?" Jack asked.

Ianto cleared his throat.

"Yeah, sorry."

He picked the cup up off the floor and gave Jack a reassuring smile when the man looked at him with concern in his eyes.

"Anyway," Gwen continued, "apparently the farmer's dog found the carcasses. They were buried a few meters away from the field where they keep the sheep."

_Fuck!_ How had he not thought about the bloody dog finding it? This was bad…

Ianto hurried out of the office and into the small kitchenette. He rinsed out the cup with shaking hands. He shouldn't have eaten the third sheep, he knew it, he knew it, he knew it. If he had only eaten the two, like he had planned, the farmer might not have bothered taking his dog to look for them. Oh, no, no, no, _no_.

Ianto was not sure why he was there, really. Of course, Jack had been trying to get him out in the field more but, damn it! Hadn't he just told him how much he hated the countryside? Hadn't he noticed how incredibly uncomfortable he felt?

Little did Ianto know that Jack had, indeed, noticed how he was fidgeting and avoiding his team members' eyes. That was exactly the reason why he brought him along. He knew his young lover hated the countryside and he knew why. But if this was what it took to break him and get him to spill his guts, then so be it. He was not letting another one of Ianto's secrets endanger someone.

The smell of grass hit Jack, Ianto and Gwen the moment they exited the SUV.

About five meters in front of them stood a man around fifty in a scruffy looking maroon coat, grey wool vest and worn trousers. He was chatting to a tall policeman with blond hair.

Gwen quickened her pace until she was walking ahead of Jack who, Ianto could tell from the Captain's body language, was not too happy about it.

"Oh, Andy, hey!" said Gwen cheerfully.

When the PC's face brightened, Ianto wondered if every male on this bloody planet, except for himself, was infatuated with the woman.

"Hi. Um, this is Mr Arnold Gibbs. He owns the farm," the constable said.

"Okay, thanks Andy, we can take it from here." Gwen shot him a gap-toothed smile. Ianto couldn't believe she had just brushed him off like that. Ianto watched as the police officer's smile vanished and he gave her a sad nod before walking over to the other two PCs that were talking enthusiastically about rugby, Ianto could hear, even though they were some distance away. Gwen mustn't have been aware of how she had hurt the poor bloke.

Now Jack had also reached the farmer. He gave him a winning smile and offered the old man his hand. "Captain Jack Harkness. Tell me what happened here Mr Gibbs? How did you find the carcasses?"

"Well, it was just a coincidence, really. My wife, Laura, we were having tea – Laura makes the best tea in Wales, that I can tell you- she said she had a dream about those big sheep of ours, the best ones. So I when I went out to check on my flock I noticed that Daisy, Donna and Diva weren't there. I thought it was very odd and so I took Copper, my collie- wonderful dog, I'll have you know. He was our old bitch's pup, like mother like son, eh?"

Amazing, Ianto thought, how old people (and especially farmers) tended to babble. To blurt out all sorts of unimportant and uninteresting trivia.

Okay, so now he was getting snappy in his head. That was not good. His palms were also getting sweaty, even in the chilly wind.

"Anyway," Mr Gibbs continued, "so we were just walking around and all of the sudden the dog starts barking and digging into what I could then see was fresh dirt. We dug and dug until we found the bones. That was really all that was left, you know. And the heads. Bloody disturbing." Gibbs wrapped the coat tighter around himself.

"Okay, can you show us where they are?" The Captain asked. Mr Gibbs nodded. They had only taken a few steps when a black and white Border Collie came rushing towards them, barking like he was possessed.

Ianto could see that the ferocious gaze was focused on him. The dog looked like it wanted nothing more than to attack him. Ianto knew the dog recognized his scent. When the dog was close enough to them to do anything serious, Arnold tried telling his dog to shut up. "No, Copper, shut up. No. Quiet!"

The dog kept staring at Ianto and growling. Ianto straightened his back to show his power and snapped his fingers in the direction of the dog. "Hush!" he said, not loudly, but deep and sternly. The hound stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Ianto with something like wonder.

"Amazing," Mr Gibbs stated, looking back and forth from Ianto to Copper. "He never obeys anyone but me. Especially not strangers."

"Yup. Ianto here is our very own dog whisperer," Jack said and Ianto couldn't help but notice that the grin on his face looked a little forced. Ianto gave him a small smile anyway. "So. Carcasses?" he asked and pointed in the direction of a small hill. Mr Gibbs nodded.

Gwen, Jack and Arnold turned around and headed that way. When Ianto turned to follow, Copper nervously trotted towards him with his tail between his legs. He nudged his nose into Ianto's palm in a way Penny sometimes did to apologize. Ianto stopped and crouched down to pet the dog. After a few strokes, Ianto resumed his stride after the others. Copper followed and watched him with what could only be described as adoration.

When Copper and his new best friend were stood at the all too familiar area, Gwen was standing in the large hole waving a scanner over the skeletons.

"Anything?" Jack asked Gwen.

She shook her head but then nodded. "I'm not sure Jack. It's not the usual readings we would get for… you-know-what energy," she hesitated as she looked in Mr Gibbs' direction. "But there is definitely _something_ unusual about this."

Jack walked towards Gwen with a curious expression. He stood beside her and took the scanner off her hands, a look of pure concentration on his face. He shot a glance at Ianto. Ianto was avoiding the Captains eyes, pretending to be looking around. Admiring the view.

Jack tried clearing his throat. Both Gwen and Mr Gibbs looked at him but Ianto kept looking away, visibly tense. "Ianto," Jack called.

Ianto finally, but reluctantly, turned around and looked at Jack with an innocent smile.

Jack cocked his head in Arnold's direction. Ianto received the silent order loud and clear.

"Um, Mr Gibbs," Ianto began and lay his hand on the farmer's back adding gentle pressure, encouraging him to turn around. "You've been standing out here all day, haven't you? Why don't we go back to your house and you can prove to me that your wife makes better tea than I do?"

Gibbs gave him a soft smile, reminding Ianto a little of his grandfather, or, well, pictures of him. He seemed like a very kind and loveable person, and Mr Gibbs gave him that impression, as well.

Talking to Mr and Mrs Gibbs in their quaint, old-fashioned kitchen was quite nice. Mrs Laura Gibbs was a very witty and energetic yet laid-back woman. And her tea was indeed better than his (and that was saying a lot!).

But Ianto could feel something like guilt creeping up on him. He hadn't realized that the farmer and his wife loved their animals so much, and he had killed _three_ of them. Well, what's done is done. Circle of life, right?

Fifteen minutes into a very interesting conversation about their plans for Christmas (apparently, they were going to San Francisco to visit their daughter Emily and her family) Gwen came in and told Ianto they were ready to go back to the Hub.

Jack was ready in the driver's seat and Gwen called 'shotgun!' so Ianto got in the back.

If the smell was anything to go by, they had taken everything that was left of every sheep (and some of the dirt as well) and neatly tucked it all into the SUV's boot. Ianto was surprised they managed it, Gwen usually went to the bathroom to wash her hands every half an hour and Jack usually didn't even pick up the crumpled up papers discarded on the floor, he left it to Ianto when he delivered Jack's coffee.

Of course that could quite possibly be an excuse for Jack to have Ianto bend over. He wouldn't put it past the Captain.

Jack drove away and the charged silence in the car was about to blow Ianto's head off.

"So," he began "did you figure out the readings?" He was doing his very best not to rub his hands together nervously or bite his nails.

"No," Jack sighed. "I'll have Tosh take a look at it when we get back to the Hub."

Silence.

Gwen was obviously uncomfortable and turned on the radio. The rest of the drive was in complete silence, save for the auto-tuned voices of girls that sounded like they had yet to reach puberty and men who sounded like they were 15 foot tall smokers. Gwen seemed to like it, though, as her head bobbed slightly to the beat.

Hours passed, terribly uneventful. Owen was down in the autopsy bay with one of the sheep's carcasses, trying to get anything. Tosh was at her computer terminal trying to understand the readings the alien scanner had given them. Gwen was also at her own desk, searching for any police reports for anything similar. Ianto doubted she would find much (if anything).

Then there was the Captain. Jack had been very… distant. When they had gotten back from the countryside he had gone straight to his office after giving Tosh and Owen a briefing and instructions. He hadn't come up for air since then.

Ianto had hid down in the Archives. He was working on his W-Project. Ianto knew he was organized but writing down stuff from memory was terrible. Everything was out of context and very little made sense. He sighed. Maybe he shouldn't be doing this. He should leave this to some other Wolf, someone with more knowledge, not just good memory. Besides, the Werewolf-Project was just a special project of one of the most respected scientist at One, it wasn't something that was going to be taught in schools. Why was he even doing this when he really didn't need to? Perhaps it gave him some kind of peace? He supposed, in a way, yes. It also gave him a reason to hide in his precious Archives.

Ianto sighed again. He put the papers back in place and closed the folder. He opened the top drawer of the desk and slipped it inside before closing and locking it.

Time to give the team their coffees, wouldn't want them going into withdrawal and get all cranky. They were bad enough as it was. Ianto groaned inwardly. His mood was getting noticeably worse and _he_ was getting cranky.

Best get that bloody coffee, then.

Owen didn't even acknowledge him when he put the steaming cup of hot liquid on the steps of the stairs that lead to the autopsy bay. Well, at least he was engrossed in his work, not minesweeper.

Tosh gave him a small smile and a quiet 'thank you' when he delivered hers.

Gwen took hers also gratefully. "Is one of these for Jack?" She asked and nodded towards the two cups on the tray Ianto was holding.

"Unless there are more caffeine dependent creatures in the Hub I'm not aware of?"

Gwen giggled. She got the image into her head of Ianto sitting in Myfanwy's little nest drinking coffee with the pterodactyl. "Well, could you ask him to come down? I think I might have something."

Ianto gave her a curt nod and headed up to Jack's office. His knuckles tapped the door a few times before entering. Jack looked up from the report he was reading as the young man entered. The cup was passed silently but their fingers brushed, sending a slight tingle through their hands.

Ianto cleared his throat before picking up his own cup and tucking the tray under his arm. "Uh, Gwen wants to see you, says she might have something."

Jack nodded and stood up from his desk. He walked towards Ianto with a predatory grin. He slid his arm (the one that was not occupied with a coffee cup) around Ianto's waist and stuck his tongue down the other man's throat.

All too sudden for Ianto's liking the hot wet mouth disappeared and Ianto grunted with frustration.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted discretion," Jack smirked before trailing his hand down lower and pinching Ianto's arse before that disappeared, too, and so did Jack, out of the door.

Bastard.

But seriously, what was it with the Captain today? One minute he was moody and locking himself in his office, the next he was pinching Ianto's bottom and mapping his mouth!

Well, that was Jack Harkness in a nutshell for you.

Ianto decided to go see what Gwen had discovered.

"I know it's not much, but you've got to start somewhere, right?" Gwen said behind the thumbnail between her teeth. Jack and Owen were both already at her terminal. On the computer screen was a short list of photographs. "These are all cases somewhat similar to ours." She scrolled down and Ianto mentally checked _that one is mine, that one is too, that is _not_ mine._ Ianto was surprised to find that not all of the cases were his monthly meal.

"Okay, so what is the latest case before ours?" Jack asked.

"Um, three days ago." Gwen replied.

So there was a new Wolf in town, Ianto thought when Gwen opened the case file. The carcasses were too brutal to be a pack's job. And the packs Ianto knew of in Wales definitely wouldn't be careless enough to leave the scene like this. No this was either a young and inexperienced Wolf or a reckless and ferocious one. A sadist. Bones were broken, to inflict maximum pain it seemed.

"Jack!" Tosh called. The Captain looked up. Tosh rolled her chair back a little so she could see him clearly. "There's been a murder, sounds a bit like a weevil but I can't be sure."

Jack nodded. "Where is the body now?"

"The police are at the scene right now."

Jack sighed. "Right, that's all we need. I think I'll soon be out of my monthly patience-for-the-PCs quota." Gwen snickered.

Suddenly red lights started flashing all over the Hub and all of the computers' speakers played a very familiar tune. "_In touch with the ground, I'm on a hunt I'm after you…_"

Ianto grinned and ran up the stairs, heading for the Tourist Office. "…_And I'm hungry like the wolf._"

Jack stared after him "Ianto!"

Ianto didn't bother turning around or replying, his mind was only set on getting upstairs.

Tosh was at her terminal trying to turn off the music and lights. It didn't take her long, though. It wasn't like it was complicated. The intended message had been delivered.

"Tosh, show me the CCTV of the Tourist Office." She did as Jack told her. The first thing Jack noticed was Ianto in the arms of another man. Their arms were tight around each other's body.

Ianto was running up the stairs and down the corridor, towards the Tourist Office. The secret hatch was already open and a few steps away from the opening stood a man. No, not a man. A Werewolf. His best friend.

The two men grinned at each other.

Parker's emerald eyes were just as green as ever, his black spiky hair hidden under a dark charcoal fedora. Beneath the grosgrain ribbon he had stuck a snowdrop. He wore an almost black, pinstriped tailcoat, a large decorative steel safety pin attached to one of the lapels, and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, revealing the Cobweb pack's symbol tattooed on his right forearm. Underneath the jacket he wore a black T-shirt decorated with green, purple and pink splatters of paint. His look was completed with blue faded jeans. Parker was a little wrinkled around the edges and looked to be in his mid-thirties. Ianto knew, though, that Parker was a lot older than he looked, most Werewolves were.

They embraced one another and laughed, seemingly for no reason at all.

At that moment the Captain came rushing in. Parker and Ianto broke apart and Parker turned towards Jack, still with an arm on Ianto's shoulder.

"Well, well, well," said the English accent. Parker smirked and sniffed the air slightly. "Captain Jack Harkness. Been taking care of my pup, I see." Seeing Jack's brows furrow slightly and feeling Ianto tense under his arm told Parker more than words ever would. He turned to look scolding at Ianto. "You haven't told him." It was a lot more of a statement than a question.

Ianto had the decency to look slightly sheepish and was about to reply with some witty remark when Jack spoke.

"Told me what?" he asked, tilting his chin up and crossing his arms over his chest, trying to look commanding. It irritated Ianto that Jack actually thought he would get an answer from him by demand.

"Nothing. It's not a big deal." Ianto did his best to smile reassuringly at Jack.

"I wouldn't exactly say that," Parker shot in.

"Well then, it's nothing to _worry_ about," he said sternly to Parker.

Jack stood there getting really confused and a bit angry about the fact that this man seemingly knew more about Ianto than Jack did. It also unnerved him greatly that this man knew who Jack was, yet Jack didn't know who _he_ was.

"Who the hell are you, anyway?" he asked the stranger warily.

"Oh, right, how rude of Ianto not to introduce me," he said and Ianto rolled his eyes. "I'm Parker Andrews." Parker saw understanding dawning in Jack's eyes and stretched a hand towards Jack, who shook it firmly, almost possessively. Possessive of Ianto, no doubt, Parker thought. He could smell those two all over each other.

"Right, Ianto's best friend."

Before Parker had a chance to say anything, three curious team members came jogging in to the fake tourist office. The girls nearly bumped into Owen when he stopped. He nonchalantly walked over to stand beside Jack.

The doctor tilted his chin up, trying to look down on Parker, even though the wolf was taller than him. "Who are you then?"

Ianto stepped forward. "Parker, this is Owen, Gwen and Toshiko. Guys, this is Parker."

Parker smiled at Owen and winked at the girls, who blushed.

"You're Ianto's mate?" Owen asked a little surprised. He didn't really think Ianto had friends. Wow, that sounded horrible.

Both Parker's and Ianto's eyes widened in horror.

"Ew."

"Um, no _thank_ you."

The four people in the room that didn't know what a Mate meant to Ianto and Parker looked very confused.

"No, we're just best friends," Parker corrected.

That didn't clear anything up for Owen. He shook his head. "Bonkers, you are."

"So, Captain," Parker said "Can I steal Ianto away from you for a few hours or so? You know, catch up?"

Jack looked reluctant. "Actually, we were about to head out. Murder to investigate."

The team looked up at Jack wide-eyed. What the hell? Why was he telling this to a stranger? They were supposed to be working in a tourist office, for fuck's sake!

Parker seemed to sense their feelings and turned around to address the team. "I was at Torchwood London." He went back to looking questioningly at Jack.

"I'm sorry, we'll probably need him—"

"You know it's not that big a deal, we can probably manage without Ianto," Tosh shot in. Ianto gave her a grateful smile while Parker was looking her up and down grinning.

"Hmm, I like you, Toshiko. You must be the one who turned my music off so quickly. You can turn it on anytime you like, you know," he leered.

Tosh blushed. Ianto rolled his eyes fondly at his best friend's terrible come-on.

"How did you do that anyway?" Gwen spoke for the first time since meeting the strange man.

"Not that difficult. The computer up here is connected to the ones downstairs. Just a question of wires and where to plug an iPod." Parker smiled proudly. He turned to Jack. "So?"

Jack stared calculatingly at Parker for a few seconds before nodding. "I want him back in one piece."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that." Parker smirked and took Ianto's arm already pulling his friend towards the exit.

"Wait, I have to grab my coat." Ianto gave Parker a meaningful look.

"Right, I'll wait outside, then?"

Ianto nodded and Parker walked out.

"Well," Owen began "he is… interesting."

"He's cute" Tosh said, then her ears turned pink when she realized what she had said. Gwen nodded, nonetheless.

The Captain turned to Gwen, Tosh and Owen. "Get us ready for visiting our friends, the police, will you?" They nodded and walked back up the corridor.

"You alright?" Ianto asked Jack as he grabbed his coat from the back of the chair behind the desk.

The older man nodded. "He's trustworthy?"

Ianto gave him a small smile. "Jack, I don't let people get close to my heart unless I trust them." He walked to a spot that he knew was not covered by the CCTV and gestured for Jack to come. The Captain did, and Ianto pushed him against the wall for a passionate kiss. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he drew away.

He was out of the door before Jack could say anything.

Jack growled. This was so not working. He was so confused about what was going on, he might as well just assume Ianto was an alien. Of course, Jack's reasoning was far fetched and the team would probably think he was crazy. He couldn't very well ask them for help! _Hey, guys, I need you to help me find out if Ianto is an alien. The thing is, he runs really fast and there is nothing in his personnel file… plus I'm addicted to his kisses and the bite marks and scratches he left after we fuck won't heal as quickly as they should._ Yep, he could see where that would go wrong.

But something was definitely up and he _would_ get to the bottom of it.


End file.
